A Green Thorn
by Kat-the-Echidna
Summary: What happens if Scourge turns into a girl after a freak accident when trying to cause trouble on Mobius? Follow the green menace as he goes through mental and physical changes. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Author Notes: **Yes yes, I already know. But I like to wirte; it's in my blood. I've seen people make fics with the same scenario like this, and I don't want to be accused of copying off of anyone. This idea struck me one day, and I couldn't resist. So, I wrote it.

Sonic & Scourge belong to: SEGA/Archie.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

It was a peaceful day on Mobius. Now that Dr. Eggman was defeated once and for all, Sonic and Co. had a chance to relax. But, even so, Sonic still had to deal with his evil doppelganger on occasion. But this didn't bother the blue blur too much. He was used to dealing with Greenie by now.

Sonic ran at full speed through Green Hill until he was in Mystic Ruins. His little brother's workshop was in this area. Just near the outskirts, Sonic only had to walk a couple of paces before he reached the small orange building that rested on a small plateau. Tails had did some remodeling with the place, so it was a lot larger now.

Sonic ran up the set of stairs until he was at the door of the building. The workshop was now a small two story building. Just a few years ago, this place was just a small one-floor house. Sonic walked up to the red door before he knocked on it with his fist. He waited a few minutes, and no one came. He knocked again, louder this time, and waited. Once again, no one came. There wasn't even a sound heard from inside.

Curious, and a bit concerned, Sonic placed his now ungloved hand over the small gold doorknob and turned. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. Opening the door slowly, Sonic peeked inside to see the lights on, and the workshop clean. Feeling a bit relieved, Sonic stepped into his brother's place with a small smile on his face.

There was a faint smell of chilidogs in the air as Sonic walked into the small building. Just like Tails. He must've had a snack earlier. Sonic walked deeper into the workshop until he reached a door at the very end. It led to Tails' main lab. Just knowing that's where his vulpine friend was, Sonic went through the door with a hint of excitment going through his body. He couldn't wait to see his long-time pal.

Unfortunately, Tails wasn't in the lab either. The whole room was empty. Sonic even called out his friend's name a few times, only to be left in silence. Now realizing that his friend wasn't here, Sonic decided it'd be best to leave and wait for his vulpine friend elsewhere. That is, until a certain machine caught the speed demon's eye.

Sitting in a corner on the far side of the room was a portal-like machine. There was a control panel next to a large tube that looked like at least two Mobians cold fit into it. Feeling curious, Sonic walked over to the machine to get a closer look. As he walked over, he saw a small white piece of paper taped to the large tube. _It must be a note from Tails_ Sonic thought. Sonic took the paper off of the tube and read it. Sure enough, it was from his best friend. It said:

_"Sonic, went out to get more supplies. I'm trying to invent a new machine. It's not fully operational yet, so don't touch it. Be back later!  
-Tails"_

Sonic chuckled a little as he set the note on a nearby desk. _Good ol Tails..._he thought.

- - - - -

Scourge was on the train that led to Mystic Ruins. The green speedster had got tired of being on Moebius (Anti-Mobius) since it was so boring there. He sat with his legs crossed and his red sunglasses shielding his beautiful icy blue eyes. Most of the young female Mobians who were on the train also couldn't help but stare lovingly at him. Scourge, loving the attention of course, gave the girls a wink as well as a grin, making them sigh and squeal, and made two of them faint.

Chuckling to himself, Scourge relaxed in his seat and placed his hands behind his head. Life couldn't be better for the evil king. He absolutely **LOVED** the attention from the females. There wasn't any female he knew that could resist his oh so sexy charms. The attention from the females fed his ego. It was too the point where he ego was o big, nothing could hurt it. During the whole time he was on the train, he winked and arroused the nearby females.

After a few more minutes, the train finally stopped at Mystic Ruins: Scourge's destination. After standing up, Scourge turned towards the group of girls who were eyeing him before, blew a kiss, and winked at them after pulling his sunglasses down on his nose a bit to where you could see his eyes. Once again, they all sighed, but more of them fainted. Chuckling again, Scourge repositioned his sunglasses, placed his hands in his pockets and got off the train. Once off of the train, Scourge stood near the station a bit and scanned his surroundings. What could he do here? That's when he spotted Tails' workshop on the small plateau up ahead. _Time to stir up some trouble..._ he thought.

- - - - -

Sonic was sitting in a desk chair spinning around in it aimlessly. He'd been waiting for at least ten minutes now, and to Sonic, that's ten hours wasted. Where was his best friend? Feeling absolutely bored and a bit frustrated, Sonic shot up from his seat and began to wandering around the lab aimlessly. A short time later, he looked back over at the mysterious machine. He wanted to mess with it so bad. But, he respected his little brother, so he refrained from messing with the machine.

He stood there in the middle of the room, staring at the machine. Was it some sort of teleportation machine? The more he thought about it, the more curious he got. A short time later, Sonic's vision suddenly went completely black. Someone was using their hands to cover the blue blur's eyes. He was a bit startled at first, but then he soon calmed down. It was most likely Amy playing another one of her playful pranks on him.

"Ok, you got me. Now knock it off." Sonic said as he pried the two hands off of his eyes. But when he looked at the hands, however, his heart sank. Amy wore pure white gloves with yellow bracelets. However, these hands were peach like Sonic's skin, only a tad darker, and these hands were wearing black fingerless biker gloves with silver studs on the knuckles. These didn't look like any of his friend's hands, but they looked too familiar. As much as he didn't want to, he turned around, with his ears folded and against his skull.

"Guess who." someone said wickedly.

- - - - -

Standing directly in front of him was his evil green self from Moebius. Scourge stood there staring at the blue speedster grinning evilly; his sharp sharky teeth as white as they ever were and glistening in the sunlight. Sonic jumped back a bit and got into his fighting stance, sneering at his long-time rival and enemy.  
"Scourge!!" he growled "What are you doing here?!"

"Aw shut it, Blue," Scourge replied "I'm just here 'cause I'm bored. And I'm _very_ sure you'll keep me entertained."

"Not a chance!" Sonic yelled before he curled into a ball and attempted to Spin Dash the green demon. Having reflexes as fast as Sonic's feet, Scourge dodged just by swiftly moving to the side without even moving from his spot. Sonic, unfortunately, missed his target and crashed into a wall, leaving a very large hole in the wall. _Dammit! We can't fight in here..._ Sonic thought.

Scourge chuckled as he turned toward the blue blur, who was sitting against the almost ruined wall. He walked over to him slowly with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"What's 'ta matter, Blue?" he said "You're better than that!" His voice was had a somewhat taunting tone in it. Sonic stood up, ready to charge at the evil doppelganger again. Surprisingly, Scourge turned away from Sonic and walked away. Curious, Sonic watched him as Scourge approached the machine on the other side of the room.

"What's this thing supposed to be? You're little brat of a friend workin' on another nerd experiment or somethin'?" he asked. Sonic hated when Scourge called his little brother a "nerd". It made him feel enraged. Scourge walked over to the large tube, and kicked it a little. Sonic knew that Scourge was here to stir up trouble. The thing that puzzled him is what he was trying to do exactly.

Scourge, however, looked as if he was fascinated with the machine. What was it for? What does it do? These questions arose into Scourge's mind the more he looked at the machine. His curiousity was growing like Sonic's. Having the urge to mess with it, Scourge went around and opened the door to the tube and stepped inside.  
"Yo, Blue. Turn this thing on." he demanded.

"No way! This thing isn't complete yet! There's no telling what it does!" Sonic protested.

"Either you do it or I'll skin that little fox friend of yours alive."Scourge said wickedly. The green demon had an evil grin on his face, revealing his sharp teeth again. Sonic's ears folded back as he growled at his green doppelganger. He **HATED** when Scourge threatened his little buddy. There was no way he was going to let the green demon hurt him Seeing no way out of this, Sonic slowly walked over to the control panel as Scourge closed the door to the tube.

_What am I supposed to push?_ Sonic thought. There were a lot of multicolored buttons and levers on the control panel. Sonic wasn't that good with these kind of machines; he only knew how to fly a plane. He could tell Scourge was getting impatient since he heard him tapping his feet at a fast past intside the tube.

"I'm waaaaaiting!" Scourge exclaimed.

"I'm working on it!" Sonic retorted. Exmaining the panel some more, Sonic finally saw a large lever that had two lights at the top and bottom. One of the lights that was at the top of the lever was green, while the other light at the bottom was red. The red light was on, so that must mean that the machine is off. Grabbing the lever with his peach hands, Sonic pushed with all his might until the lever could go no further and until the green light was on. The loud _"whirr"_ of the machine could soon be heard throughout the lab. Some of the multicolored buttons on the control panel glowed a little, and a white light could be seen from inside the tube.

Scourge was feeling a bit nervous. He wasn't sure what this thing could do, nor did he know if what ever it was doing was going to hurt him. For all he knew, this machine could kill him. With his arms crossed and his ears twitching in irritation due to the noise, Scourge waited for what ever was about to happen. However, when he began to feel the ground at his feet vibrate violently, he could only expect the worse.

On Sonic's end, the control panel was beginning to spew out black smoke, as well as releasing a few sparks. Sonic was feeling a bit fearful by this point, and he slowly backed away from the panel out of fear of getting hurt. _Uh oh..._

Scourge wasn't as fortunate as Sonic. The vibrating in the tube was getting worse, and Scourge was thrown off of his feet and was now being tossed around in the tube like a rag doll. He started he feel an unpleasant burning sensation all over his body, and he noticed that the tube was starting to come apart. The inside of the tube changed from white to red, and he could see sparks flying in it as well.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, BLUE! TURN IT OFF!!!" he yelled.

Now remembering that his green doppelganger was still in the machine, Sonic rushed back over to the control panel while dodging a few flying sparks. He grabbed the lever and pulled with all his might, but it didn't budge.

"IT'S STUCK!!" Sonic exclaimed as he continued to try and move the lever.

"DO SOMETHING!" Scourge yelled from the tube. Sonic continued to pull at the lever, hoping to shut it off; but it came to no avail. Panicing a little, Sonic paced around the machine quickly as more smoke and sparks flew out of it. That's when he saw that answer to his prayers. There was a gray cord plugged up in the wall at the back of the machine. Without hesitating, Sonic grabbed the cord and pulled with all of his strength. The plug came out, and the machine soon stopped. The sparks stopped flying, and the smoke began to clear up. But, what happened to the green speed demon?

Inside the tube, Scourge began to cough profusely thanks to all of the smoke that accumulated in the last few minutes or so. He had a few minor burns on his fur and flesh, but over all, he was ok. Or, so he thought. For some reason, he felt a sort of weight on his chest. Thinking it was a minor side effect, Scourge ignored it. Opening the door to the tube, Scourge stepped out with the smoke pouring out behind him.  
"Well, that wasn't fun..." he said. _Hey...why does my voice sound weird?_ he thought. He looked at the machine and inspected the damage. There were black scorch marks on the panel and the outside of the tube, and the smoke was still present in the lab. He looked over at Sonic to see that the blue blur was staring at him with a horrified look on his face.

Sonic couldn't believe what he was looking at right now. _That machine did that to Scourge?!_ he thought. Scourge on the other hand, was getting a bit annoyed by the blue blur's continuous staring.

"Yo, Blue, if you're gonna stare at me, than take a picutre. It'll last longer." he snapped. Even so, Scourge couldn't help but to noticed that his voice had changed. It was...higher, than usual. However, that's when Scourge noticed _what_ Sonic was staring at. His eyes were glued to his chest. Obviously confused, Scourge looked down to see very large lumps with two smaller lumps on the bigger ones. _No...It can't be!!_ Frantic, Scourge ran out of the lab, upstairs and into the bathroom. When he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he was absolutely horrified.

His eyes had small feminine eyelashes growing from them, but his overall attention was on his chest. His chest was no longer flat and masculine anymore. Instead, it was more rounded with two large naked breasts on them. His body had curved more also, giving him hips, as well and a rather round rear end. And his ding dong was replaced with a vagina. His scars stayed in place, but they now rested on his new pair of boobies. His clothes didn't cover him at all either. He was practically naked. His chest was out, his pants were completely burned off, and his gloves were torn. The only thing that remained on him was his jacket and his boots.

Feeling enraged, Scourge ran back into the lab at full speed and confronted his blue doppelganger.

"YOU KNEW THAT THING WOULD DO THIS TO ME, DIDN'T YOU?!" he snapped.

"I didn't know what it was going to do!!" Sonic protested.

"LOOK AT ME BLUE!! I'M A FUCKING TRANNY NOW!!" Scourge yelled, his voice full of rage. "FIX IT!! FIX IT NOW!!"

"I CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT TAILS!! HE NEEDS TO BE HERE IN ORDER TO FIX THIS!!" Feeling very awkward by Scourge's new appearence, Sonic turned away from the green casanova and looked at a wall.

"And for the love of Rings...cover yourself up!!" he said, covering his eyes a little. Scourge opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped when the sound of the door opening stopped him dead in his tracks. Standing in the doorway of the lab, were two very familar Mobians. When they saw Scourge, their mouths dropped open in complete shock and horror.

* * *

**End Notes:** Once again, I know it's unwise to start a new fic if you haven't finished another, but once an idea hits me, I just _have_ to write it down.

Reveiw if ya want; no pressure. But, if you do write a reveiw, don't chastise me on how I write. I accept critics, but for me, there's a fine line between critism and just being mean.

I'm going to continue this, but the next hapter will be delayed. Aaaanyway...

Thanks for reading! See ya next time, and God bless!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

There were now three hedgehogs and a fox in the lab. One of them, the famous hero of Mobius Sonic the Hedgehog. The second one, a sort of anti-hero, Shadow the Hedgehog. Another was Sonic's beloved little brother and best friend Miles Tails Prower. And the last hedgehog was the famous drop-dead gorgeous evil king of Moebius, Sonic's evil doppelganger and playboy, Scourge the Hedgehog.

Shadow and Tails came back to the lab to look for their blue friend (and in Shadow's case, his rival). However, they were **not** prepared for the little surprise that greeted them today. The hedgehog and fox were obviously awestruck once they saw Scourge. What ever happen for him to turn into _that?!_ Scourge, one the other hand, was not amused. He glared at the other two, with obvious anger in his eyes.

"Um...Sc-Scourge??" Shadow finally choked out.

"No. I'm his evil twin sister who wants to rule the world!" Scourge snapped "YES IT'S ME!!"

"Wh-wh-what happened??" Tails stammered

"IT'S HIS FAULT!!" Scourge yelled as he pointed to an overwhelmed Sonic.

"M-me?! You're the one who made me turn the machine on!" Sonic retorted.

"Look, can we deal with this later?" Shadow asked as he covered his eyes with his hand. "We should really focus on covering Scourge up with some clothing. I don't know how long I can last looking at his--uh--'her'...er...'breasts'."

"I don't have anything that might cover him...however, I can supply him...uh...'her' with some clothes just to cover up most of his--her body. I'll go upstairs..."

With that said, Tails excused himself and headed up the stairs to the second floor of his workshop and home (making sure to steer clear of a pissed off Scourge in the process). Scourge stood there with his arms crossed and his foot tapping. He didn't seem ashamed of showing off his new female body since he was showing no effort of covering himself. Sonic and Shadow, on the other hand, were praying that Tails would come back soon. Seeing Scourge as a female was a bit too much for them both. Finally, after a five minute wait that seemed like an eternity, Tails reappeared on the staircase, carrying a bundle of clothes.

"It's not much, but it'll cover you." Tails said as he handed the clothes to Scourge. Scourge snatched them away as he began to put on the clothes. It was just a simple jade t-shirt and dirty jeans that were beginning to fade. A short time later, Scourge walked back out of the lab and up to the second floor. He went into the bathroom and inspected himself once more. The clothes were made for the male body, and made to fit someone small like Tails, but they fit.

The shirt was small, and it revealed some of his stomach. The jeans went around his butt with no problem, though they were baggy and looked a little sloppy. _I look good..._he thought to himself. There was just one thing missing though. Scourge ran back downstairs and saw Sonic and Tails sitting on a couch in the front room, and Shadow standing in front of them with his arms crossed.

"Where are my sunglasses?" Scourge demanded as he approached the trio. Sonic suddenly pulled something out of his jacket and held it up in front of him. The object he was holding were Scourge's sunglasses, or, what was left of them. The glasses were completely burnt and pitch black, with a leg missing as well as both lenses gone.

"They're no good, Green." Sonic said as he placed the sunglasses on the coffee table.

"Great..." Scourge mumbled as he sat down in a nearby chair.

"What do we do now? People can't see you like this." said Shadow.

"There's only one thing we can do; he'll have to pose as a girl until we can revert him back." Tails replied.

"WHAT?! I'M NOT GONNA POSE AS A CHICK!!" Scourge yelled as he--err--_she _shot up from the chair and glowered and the other three.

"You really don't have another choice." Shadow said curtly. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Shadow walked over to the window and peeked out. He sighed as he looked back at the trio.

"It's Amy." he said flatly. Sonic groaned, Tails shrugged a little, and Scourge just glared.

"She can't come in." Scourge growled.

"But she came here because of Sonic," Tails said "She most likely came to see me and want to ask if I've seen him."

"Tell her I'm not here." Sonic pleaded. The knock at the door had gotten louder by now, and Amy could be heard from the other side of the door, saying things like "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, TAILS!". Sonic winced as he backed away. He did _not_ want to be near his long-time fan girl, especially at a time like this.

"She's getting pissed." Shadow said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed again.

"Well, get rid of her!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I'll do it..." Tails sighed as he walked towards the door. Sonic took the opprotunity to hide, so he sped out of the room and back into the lab in the back. Scourge, having no relevent reason to be in here at this point (plus he didn't want Amy to see him in this state), he followed Sonic back into the lab, walking slowly and smoothly.

"Don't touch anything!" Tails called as he saw Scourge walk into the lab. The green hedgehog let out a grunt as his reply and continued on his path until he was no longer visible. Once the coast was clear, Tails opened the door to see a red-faced Amy. He tried to smile, but once he saw the anger in Amy's face, Tails braced himself for whatever the pink menace had in store for him.

"WHERE'S SONIC?!" she boomed.

"He isn't here." Tails said calmly. Amy grunted in frustration and tapped her foot.

"But I could've _sworn_ I saw him come this way!" she exclaimed.

"He probably did," Tails agreed "but he didn't come here. He probably went to go see Knuckles or went exploring. You know how he is." Amy sighed as she turned around and begin to walk back down the stairs.

"By the way," Amy said as she turned around "let me know if you see him."

"I will." Tails said smiling. Amy smiled back and walked back down the stairs and back towards the train that was heading to Station Square. Once she was gone, Tails let out a sigh of relief as he closed the door.

"She's gone." he called. Almost immediately, Sonic ran back into the main room with a smile on his face. He thanked his little brother for warding off Amy, and, as always, Tails was glad that Sonic appreciated the favor.

"Did Scourge touch anything back there?" Tails asked.

"No. He was surprisingly quiet the whole time." Sonic replied. As if on cue, Scourge reappeared and came back into the room. He--she had a sort of gloomy look on his face, which was unnatural for the green speedster! She walked over to one of the chairs and slumped down, sighing in the process.

"So I gotta be a chick now, right?" she asked quietly.

"For a while," Tails said "until I can fix the machine and revert you back to your formal self. However, it'll take some time. Possobly a couple weeks, months maybe."

"A COUPLE OF MONTHS?! I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH TIME!!!"

"Don't do the crime if ya can't do the time." Sonic teased.

Tails and Shadow let out a few snickers while Scourge glared at the three of them. Scourge then heaved out a heavy sigh. He knew he was defeated. As much as he didn't want to, he'll have to go with being a girl for a while. But what about his ex-girlfriend Fiona and the Supression Squad? What would they think?

"I'll go inspect the damage. You guys should work on getting him--er--'her' adjusted to the changes." Tails said before walking into the lab.

"Alrighty! First, we gotta give you a new name." Sonic said looking over at Scourge.

"How about 'Tiara'?" Shadow suggested.

"Tiara? That's a stripper's name!" Scourge protested.

"You should know." Sonic said grinning.

"Besides, you fit the 'stripper' description." Shadow said laughing a little. Scourge bared his still sharp sharky teeth in anger as he glared at the two.

"Can we be serious here?!" he shouted.

"Okok fine. How about...'Serina'?" Shadow suggested.

"Serina, eh? Hmm...not a bad name. Has a nice ring to it." said Scourge. "Yeah...I like it!"

"Ok! You'll be known as Serina the Hedgehog for now." said Sonic. "Hold on, everyone's gonna wonder why you look like...well, Scourge. What'll we do if someone asks that?"

"We'll say I'm his sister." Scourge replied quickly.

"...Eh, it works." said Sonic. "What now?"

"He--'SHE'S' gonna need a new wardrobe now. You better take him out to do some shopping." Tails called from the lab. He obviously heard the conversation. Shadow sighed. He didn't like shopping too much, unless he had too. Even so, he tried to stay away from the mall as much as possible (unless Rouge or Cream drag him along).

"Well then, let's head on out." Sonic said as he stood up and headed for the door. The others didn't protest; they followed Sonic as if they didn't have any other choice (which, in truth, they didn't). Scourge kept glaring at Sonic as they made their way back to Station Square. He felt tha this whole thing was Sonic's fault, and he should pay for it, not him. He saw no wrong in what he did what so ever. Sonic and Shadow, on the other hand were very uneasy around the green female. It was bad enough when he was a guy, but how will he act now that he's a girl?

- - - -

"Well hello there, gorgeous."

"Fuck off!" That was the last (and seventeenth) person Scourge--er--Serina dissed before the trio of hedgehogs reached their destination, which was a girl's clothing store. Scourge had become very irritable and grumpy during the trip. Ususally, he'd happily invite the attention, but he loved the attention of _females_, not the _males_. As the hedgie trio walked through the mall, Scourge--SERINA has been getting a lot of attention and stares from the passing-by males. Most of them whistled and complimented Scourge's new female body. Scourge--Serina, however, didn't like the attention at all. What really pissed him off is when some of the guys ask Sonic or Shadow if he--uh--she was their girlfriend. He'd _NEVER_ date Blue or Stripes, even if they were the last people alive on Mobius.

"I swear, if one more guy says something to me, I'm gonna..." Scourge growled.

"They won't bother ya in here," Sonic said softly "Let's focus on getting you some more clothes." Serina mumbled something under his--her breath before he--she began to browse the selection of clothes on the racks and the one that were hanging. She mostly picked out clothes that had a flame design on them. He--she has grown very fond of the flames for some reason. When she was still a male, he figured that if he wore flames on his clothes, all the ladies would think he was, shall we say, "hot".

Scourge--Serina picked out at least four new outfits. Three of them had a flame deisgn on it, just how he--she liked it. However, something was delaying her. She didn't have any Rings on her. Before the accident, he wasn't planning on spending anything while he was out. Of course, he could just steal the clothes, but it wouldn't be easy now that he was in this state. He'd get caught, without a doubt. Sonic, however noticed the green blur's distress, and he only did what was right.

"I'll pay for 'em." Sonic said as he walked over to Scourge--Serina. She was going to reject the offer, but then again, she really wanted the clothes. The male part of his mind didn't know why. Usually, Scourge would never feel upset if he couldn't buy a peice of clothing. He'd usually leave it there and come back for it another day. So why did he feel different now? Still, he knew why this was happening. After having multiple girlfriends for the past years, Scourge knew that girls loved clothes, especially if it's something they don't have and wanted it. It's the same with jewelary; Rouge is a perfect example. He started to think that his new female instincts were kicking in. If that was the case, would he start to feel attracted to the opposite sex? Would he too, start to gawk and stare lovingly at males that were physically attractive? Would he start to crave...

"Yo! Mobius to Scourge!" Scourge--Serina snapped out of her thoughts to see Sonic waving his hand in front of her face, looking impatient.

"C'mon, let's pay for this crap and get outta here! This place is getting on my nerves."

"Uh...yeah...right..." Serina followed Sonic towards the counter and let Sonic pay what ever the price was for these new digs. Once that was finished, the trio walked back out into the mall, and Serina got even more irritated. She knew that once she was out of the safety of the store, the males would annoy her again. Even so, she had to keep herself from smiling. The male part of her brain was scowling at her, telling her she didn't have anything to be smiling about. But the girl part of her disagreed. She got new clothes! And they were so cute too. She couldn't help but to smile! The male part of her brain should just shut up and shove that attitude up his--

"Yo Sonic! Who's the new chick? A girlfriend of yours?" a passing-by male (fox) asked. A flush of red was crawling up Scourge's--Serina's neck. All she had to do was reach into her jacket, pull out the pocket knife and...

"No dude!! This is Scourge's sister! I'm helping her friend her bro." Sonic said, interrupting Scourge's--Serina's homicidal thoughts.

"Oh," the male fox said turning towards Serina "Sorry, dudette. I hope I didn't offend ya."

"Don't worry 'bout it." Serina huffed and began to walk away.

"She's just like her brother, ain't she?" Sonic asked sighing.

"Yeah. Does she digs guys?" the fox asked.

"Surprisingly, no. But, I gotta go. Talk to ya later, Bolt!"

"See ya Sonic." Sonic hurried after Scourge--SERINA (with Shadow right behind them), and they made their way through the rest of the mall. There wasn't anything else to do, besides going to the food court to fill their empty stomachs. Sonic had his plate of chilidogs (of course), Shadow had a slice of cheese pizza, but hardly ate it. Serina didn't eat anything. He--she was in her own thoughts to think about food. She was still pondering on why she was so happy to get the clothes. She never acted that way before when she was still a male. If he was going to buy (or steal for that matter) something, it would've been something that he needed (pocket knifes, cigarettes (spelling not intended), etc.).

She also started to wonder if the changes would also affect her mind. The whole thing with the clothes earlier was like a red flag to her, and she was becoming worried. She could try to go back to Moebius and see if Boomer and Miles could fix him instead of depending on Sonic's nerd of a friend. Even so, with the whole accident of the whole Supression Squad trying to overthrow her (or him), she highly doubt it. Threats wouldn't work this time either, even if she turned into Super Scourge (or Super Serina for the matter). Most importantly, what would happen if he confronted his former girlfriend, Fiona Fox, while in this state? He wouldn't be able to go out with her anymore in this state, that's for sure. And she'd obviously question Scourge--Serina to find out where her "boyfriend" is.

But there was one thing the male part of Scourge--Serina was terrified of. If the changes affected her mind also, would she start to feel attracted to males too? It's bad enough that she was getting attention from the guys, but would she start to _enjoy_ it later on? That was something she did not want to experience. And, if that were true and she'd start to feel attracted to males, would she be attracted to Sonic and Shadow too? The male part of Scourge's mind nearly had a fit, and Serina mentally slapped herself for thinking that way. The hell is wrong with him? That would never happen...She couldn't believe she was such a fool to believe that...

"...for her to stay somewhere. She--er--he can't wander the streets." Scourge--I mean, Serina was snapped out of her thoughts and focused back to Sonic and Shadow's conversation. Though she didn't hear much of it, she could tell that they were talking about who she'd have to stay with.

"Any ideas on who'd keep him?" Shadow asked, swallowing a piece of his pizza.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to send 'im back to Anti-Mobius," Sonic said "The Supression Squad wouldn't take 'im like this. Fiona might, but...anyway, there's no telling what would happen to 'im if we sent 'im back now." Shadow nodded.

"She'll have to stay with someone from here." he agreed.

"I'm not stayin' with Blue." Serina said curtly.

"We weren't plannin' on havin' ya stay with either of us anyway!" Sonic growled. "MAYBE you could stay with one of the girls..."

"Anyone would do, except for Pinky. I wouldn't last ten seconds with the psychotic fan girl." Serina said.

"Blaze maybe?" Shadow suggested.

"Don't know 'er."

"Cream is out of the question..." Sonic mused out loud.

"So that leaves Rouge." Shadow said.

"I'll stay with Boobies then..." Scourge--Serina said sighing.

"I'll contact her then." Shadow excused himself and walked away from the table to talk to his long-time partner, Rouge the Bat. While he was gone, Sonic continued to stuff his face with his beloved chilidogs, without stopping. Scourge--SERINA watched with disgusted interest. He never knew that his--her blue doppleganger had such a big appetite (once again, spelling not intended). She heard from others that Sonic's favorite food was chilidogs, but she never figured that he like him _THAT_ much. Sonic finished his last chilidog a few minutes later, releasing a rather long and loud burp afterwards.

"Gross!!" Serina exclaimed as she covered his nose. Sonic chuckled darkly. He loved causing Scourge pain that he gave him throughout the years. He got a guilty pleasure from making the green hedgehog feel uncomfortable. And, just as Sonic suspected, Serina wasn't happy. The burp was embarrassing enough, but the stench was almost unbarable. She started to wonder how Amy could love such a guy like Sonic. How would things be if they lived together?

"Ever heard of a Tic-Tac?!" Serina growled.

"Nope." Sonic said grinning. He then inhaled a lot of air, then purposely exhaled it out of his mouth right in Serina's mouth (he moved closer to do so). Serina made a face, as she held her nose tighter and backed away. She gagged a little as well; the stench was horrible! Serina was about to say something, but she stopped once she saw Shadow walk back over to the table.

"I told her the situation," he explained "and she agreed to take you in."

"Alright," Serina said standing up "Let's go meet my new roommate."

"You're that eager to go?" Sonic asked surprised.

"If it gets me away from you and your rank breath, I'll go anywhere!" she retorted. Shadow laughed a little as the trio made their way out of the mall. Passing-by males still whistled and stared at Scourge--uh--Serina, but she ignored it. She had much bigger things to worry about. One of them was wondering how much longer she'll have to endure Sonic's constant farting, while Shadow laughed at her while they walked.

* * *

**End Notes:** Second chapter's done and up. I hope you enjoyed it!

Sorry if there are some errors in it, especially spelling (since I was too lazy to look up the words), but still, I hope you enjoyed it.

Review if you like, you don't have to. But feedback is important to me. Once again, don't be mean if you review.

Next chapter will be delayed, sorry! Anyway...

Thanks for reading!! See ya next time, and God bless! ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: **There really isn't much to say.

Scourge/Serina and Rouge belong to: SEGA/Archie.

Anti-Knuckles belongs to them too, but I gave him the name "Shark" just for the hell of it. Anyhoo, let the chapter begin!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Two**_

**_- - - - -_**

Three days had past since Scourge--err--Serina moved in with Rouge to help him--her deal with the changes. Things weren't going so well when Serina first moved in. She was being nosy and going through Rouge's things; she also kept annoying her by bringing up the past when they started dating all those years ago. But, with all that aside, things seemed to be going smoothly...Well, not really. Serina was still going through some mental changes (such as trying to steal some of Rouge's jewelry, trying on her clothes etc.). Even so, both girls were trying to cope.

But...today wasn't quite the day to be calm. Once again, Serina was dealing with more physical changes to his--her body. Rouge was in the kitchen, helping herself to a small glass of wine, when an ear piercing shriek came to her ears. Rouge's heart sank as she raced out of the kitchen and upstairs. Though she didn't like Scourge for what he did to her in the past, and she really didn't want to deal with him now that he's a girl, she still had a soft spot deep in her heart. She don't know what was going on, but she didn't want Scourge to get in trouble.

Rouge ran at full speed up the stairs. She knew where the shriek came from; the bathroom. She was there in record time. She was about to open it right away, but then she started to hear soft whimpering coming from the other side. She knew who it was autmatically; it was Scourge. Her mind started to race. What could he have done to himself? There wasn't anything harmful in the bathroom for him to use...All sharp objects and medicines used for drugs were locked up...What could be the matter?

"Scourge..? Are you ok, honey?" Rouge called through the door, knocking on the door a bit. She didn't hear a reply, but she could hear soft sobbing from the other side. Rouge placed her trembling hand on the door knob and turned, expecting the worse. Thoughts started to run through the bat's mind. _Someone broke in_ she thought, _once I find the person who did this to her, I'm gonna..._

Rouge opened the door to see Scourge--Serina on the bathroom floor, holding her arms, tears running down her face like small rivers. She was trembling, eyes wide open with fear. Rouge rushed over to the frightened hedgehog, knelt down next to her and rubbed her back, trying to sooth her and calm her down.

"Scourge, what wrong??" Rouge asked frantically.

"I-I-I-I'm...b-bl-bleeding..." she croaked.

"Bleeding?! Where?!" Scourge--Serina looked up at Rouge, still trembling, eyes filled with fear. She slowly lifted her arm, and pointed her index finger...down there. Rouge stared at her for a minute, and then looked down, just to be sure. And, just as she suspected, Scourge was sitting in a red puddle. Rouge placed her hand over her mouth so Serina wouldn't see her smiling. It wasn't long before the bat started laughing, startling the horrified hedgie.

"What's so funny?" she demanded "I need to go to a doctor!!"

"You almost had me worried there for a sec, hon!" Rouge said through her laughter "There's nothing to worry about! This is normal!"

"Bleeding through your pussy is normal?!"

"Here...Let's clean this up, and I'll explain." Rouge told Serina to sit on the tiolet (since she was still bleeding and wasn't wearing any underwear). Usually, something like this would've upset the jewel-loving hunter, but today, she was more amused than angry in every aspect. Once the mess was clean, Rouge left the room and came back a half a minute later, carrying a small box and a package. Serina tilted her head curiously, wondering what the box and package might be.

"I almost feel like a mom." Rouge giggled as she set both the box and package on the edge of the seat.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong with me?" Serina asked.

"Yes. We'll start now." (There's really no need to explain this part. Let's just say Scourge got that part of "The Talk" that no male really wants to hear.)

"You're going to experience some discomfort during the whole weak," Rouge said, finishing up the conversation "Such as bloating, cramps, and loss of energy. You're going to be moody too, and you'll sometimes have a craving for sweets. The cramps are what you really have to worry about, though." Scourge just sat there, staring, thinking that something like this shouldn't have happened to him.

"...So," Serina said "there's a way to get rid of these cramps, right?"

"Yup. Just take regular pain killers, or take Midol. I perfer Midol, 'cause it not only gets rid of the cramps, but also the bloating and the loss of energy."

"...What do I do 'bout the bleeding?"

"You have two choices..." Rouge picked up the box and package and held it in front of Serina's face. The box contained tampons, and the package contained napkins. The male part of Serina knew what they were immediately, but she still couldn't believe something like this was happening to her. Especially so quickly!

"You can either use the tampons or napkins," Rouge said "which will it be?"

"Which is more ideal?" Serina asked.

"Personally, I go with the tampons. the napkins feel like you have a diaper on."

"W-wait a minute...sticking that thing in there...won't it hurt?"

"You'll feel discomfort, but not pain." Serina stared at the box, and then the package. She wasn't sure which one to use...Rouge said the tampons would be a better choice, but something about that didn't feel right. She was thinking about going with the napkins for a while until she can work up the courage to use the tampons, but then she'll feel self-conscious, and she did _not_ want to feel like she was wearing the diaper. Even so, the male part of her mind was trying to argue with her, saying that this is nonsense and she shouldn't be doing such a thing. But the female part of her brain was taking over, and she ignored the voice. She heaved a sigh before looking into Rouge's eyes.

"I'll use a tampons."

"Wise choice." Rouge reached into the open box and pulled out something wrapped in long purple paper. She handed it to Serina, but she only stared at the object as if it was something out of this world. Also, she was a bit embarrassed to ask Rouge how was she going to do this. Rouge saw the distress in Serina's icy blue eyes, and decided that the best thing to do was to help.

"I can help you put it in if you want." she offered. Serina's cheeks turned a bright red as she grimaced a little. The male part of Serina's mind was urging her to take the offer. Seeing something like this would turn Scourge on, but Scourge isn't a male anymore, and she was disturbed by the image the male part of her put in her mind. She shook her head a little, and faced Rouge once again.

"Thanks, but I think I can manage." she said.

"Alright," Rouge sighed before standing up. "I'm going downstairs. Shout if you need anything." With that said, Rouge took her leave and closed the bathroom door behind her. Serina was now alone, looking down at the tampon, wondering what she got herself into. "_You should've let her stick it in! That would've been hot!" _The male part of Scourge sneered.

"Shut up..." Serina growled at the voice, and then sighed again.

- - - - -

It's been a few hours; it was now late afternoon. Serina was in the kitchen, slowly eating a bowl of vanilla ice cream, reading a rather exotic book (she stole it from Rouge's book collection). The green hedgehog was trying to take her mind off of things, so she decided to read to pass the time. Rouge was off doing how knows what, and she was just bored. She _would_ go out and cause trouble, to keep up the repuation she once had when she was still a male, but she simply didn't feel like it. The male part of her was still scolding and taunting her. Telling her things like she shouldn't be reading this kind of book and she should be out doing other crap. But, once again, she ignored it.

Serina stirred at the half-melted ice cream, pondering on how life would be if the changes couldn't be reverted, and she'd have to remain a female for the rest of her life. Would she be able to go back to Moebius? how would the others react to her? Would she still be able to take the throne if she ever gets back? The male part of her was getting pissed, but the female part of her was rather...sad. Why was she feeling this way? Scourge never felt sadness...The only emotions he know of are anger, and contentment. Why was she suddenly sad? She started thinking about it more, and she found out that she kind of missed Fiona. Even so...she started to feel...unattracted to her now...How could that...

Serina was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the soft fluttering of wings enter the kitchen. She looked up to see Rouge coming into the room, dressed in a fine dress and showered with perfume.

"What are you doin'?" Serina asked, eyeing Rouge curiously.

"I'm going out. You comin' with?" Rouge replied, turning towards Serina.

"You're going out where?"

"Partying silly!" This lightened Serina's mood completely. There was one thing that both her female and male side of her loved to do on their freetime; party. If she was still a male, Scourge would jump to this opprotunity in no time. This would be the perfect time to go out to the streets and pick up any females. But this time, it was different. She was a female, so picking up girls was simply out of the question (plus, she's starting to feel unattracted to females now anyway). However, that wasn't going to put a damper on her day.

"I'll go," Serina said standing up "but I need something to put on. Even when I was a guy, I made sure I was lookin' good before headin' out."

"I have just the thing! Come up to my room and we'll get you ready."

- - - - -

"How 'bout this one?"

"Too bright."

"This one?"

"Too long." Rouge was trying to help Serina pick out an outfit so they could go out for the night. Serina was being difficult; she didn't like any of the outfits that Rouge had chosen already, most were dresses. Serina had taken a hold of her new female instincts, and she was going through Rouge's multiple jewelry boxes to find the right accessories that'd go well with her outfit (if she picked an outfit). Rouge picked out another dress, and, once again, Serina rejected it. Rouge heaved a frustrated sigh. What will it take to get this girl a dress?

"You'll have to pick out something!" she exclaimed "We can't be here all night!"

"Alright," Serina said while walking up to the closet "let _me_ pick the dress." Rouge happily stepped aside and let the female hedgehog pick out whatecer she wanted. She was getting tired of having to choose something for her. Rouge started to apply the rest of her make-up, applying her lipstick and eye shadow. Serina continued to shuffle through the dress, looking at each piece of clothing with disgust. She'd never find the right dress...she wasn't going to be able to go partying and she'd be stuck in the house with nothing--

Suddenly, Serina's eyes lit up. _It's perfect!_ she thougt. She quickly took the dress off of its hanger and raced into the bathroom. Rouge heard her, but didn't think much of it. It let her know that the hedgehog finally found something she liked. a few minutes later, Serina finally emerged from the bathroom, beaming like an angel.

"How do I look?" she asked as she walked a little closer to Rouge. When Rouge turned around, her eyes nearly popped out fo her head. Serina was wearing a simple icy blue halter top, and a bright orange skirt with a flamed disgn going down the thigh; th skirt stop just a little above the middle area of Serina's thigh. This was an outfit Rouge never wore or liked; it didn't look right on her, she thought. But on the green menace, it looked perfect! It made her figure look perfect; round hips and butt, perky breasts, and slim. How could thisd be the same green hedgehog that she despised?

"You...look...amazing..." Rouge said in awe as she stared at the green hedgehog. Serina giggled as she twirled, feeling confident.

"Now all I need is my make-up." Serina walked back into the bathroom, humming to herself, ignoring Scourge's pestering voice inside her head. The male part of her mind continued to scold her, telling her that this isn't what she was supposed to be doing. But, Serina was in a good mood to listen. She stayed away from the eye shadow, but she applied some baby blue lipstick, along with some clear gloss to make her lips look silky, smooth and shiny. The only thing she needed now were her shoes and she'll be ready to go.

- - - - -

Rouge drove her and Serina to the local club once they were all dressed and ready to go. The club was in the heart of Casino Night Zone; it was called _The Golden Gem._ Lots of Mobians were out on the streets, partying, boozing, and having a great time. They both stepped out of the car and made their way into the building, attracting a lot of attention on the way in. The bouncers who were standing guard at the front door immediately let the two females in once they saw them coming. Those who were waiting in line groaned and complained, but they were soon silenced.

Loud music blasted off of the speakers and into the ears of the clubbers. Most were dancing, drinking and running to the bathroom (to throw up). Everyone stared at the two females as they weaved their way into the club, but their eyes were mostly on Serina. The green hedgehog was trying her best not to smile; at first she didn't like the attention because she believed that there was no way she could be a girl. But those thoughts were soon pushed aside and she began to invite the wandering eyes of the males.

Rouge led Serina to the left side of the club and took their seats in a booth. Serina's ego was starting to swell a little, and she spitefully crossed her legs to reveal some of her right thigh. Rouge saw this, but she didn't become jealous or even get annoyed. She was glad that Serina was taking pride in her looks. She just hoped that she wouldn't abuse her powers, causing something bad to happen to her eventually.

"So, what do we do now?" Serina finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, what do you usually do when you're here?" Rouge asked.

"If i was still a guy, I'd walk around and hit on girls. But I can't do that now."

"You wanna know what I do here?"

"What?"

"I play a game called 'Reject'. We let the guys come up, chat with us and so on. And when they ask us for our number..."

"We send 'em packin'." The two females giggled with guilty pleasure. Serina was having a good time, and that was something unnatural for the green blur! However, their laughter was short lived when a lone male made their way over to the table. He was a red male dreadlocked echidna. Tall, broad shoulders, long dreads that went down his back, piercing lilac eyes. Black zizag markings were on some of his dreads, and he had piercings on his bottom lip and right eyebrow. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a blue tank top underneath, black ripped jeans, and black boots. His hands were in his pockets, and his eyes were focused on Serina as he walked to the table.

As Serina gazed at the echidna, two sensations started to go through her body. She knew what the first one was automatically; it was something she felt when she saw females when he was still a guy. Sexual attraction, no doubt about it. But the second sensation worried her a bit. She felt like she knew the echidna from somewhere...he looked familiar...Had she met this person before? If so, where? And why does he strike a hint of fear through her body when she looks at him? This was quite vexing to her.

"Good evening, ladies." the echidna said, his voice low and deep, similar to another certain echidna the two females knew well.

"Hello there, sexy." Rouge greeted in her seductive tone. She too, was very attracted to the Mobian, but she didn't feel that fear that Serina was feeling.

"I'm not over here for what you think," he said "Im just here to ask a simple question."

"Well, go ahead." He turned towards Serina, almost making her blush.

"You look familar..." he said "Do you know someone named Scourge the Hedgehog?" _Uh oh..._That doesn't sound good. The male part of Serina's mind hoped and prayed that it wasn't a boyfriend of a fling he once had. He's been in this situation too many times, and it didn't bother him. But the males who confront him are usually in gang related activities, and he could easily be out-numbered.

"I know him," Serina said calmly "he's my brother." The echidna frowned when he heard the answer, causing Serina to become even more worried.

"I didn't know he had a sister." he said.

"He never mentions me!" Serina snapped "The only thing he cares about are chicks, booze and all that crap. He may be my brother, but I can't stand the bastard!" The echidna's eyes widened. He thought that she'd be just like her brother, but she proved him wrong. Even so, the hate he was feeling soon faded, and it turned into attraction. Serina, however, had to deal with Scourge's anger cries inside her head. He couldn't believe that he just dissed himself! What the hell is going on?!

"Well then," the echidna said, momentarily blocking out Scourge's cries "I think we'll get along fine. Allow me introduce myself. I'm Shark the Echidna. And you would be...?"

"Serina. Serina the Hedgehog." Serina replied smiling. However, Serina wasn't feeling too well on the inside. _I knew this guy looked familiar!_ she thought. The male part of Scourge knew this person well, but he'd never thought that he'd run into him again, here of all places; and the timing! Shark the Echidna was actually Anti-Knuckles from Moebius. He was the leader of a brutal gang, and caused just as much trouble Scourge could ever do! More than anything, Shark absolutely _**hated**_ Scourge. They were rivals when it came to women, but they were cold-hearted enemies when it came to anything else. Shark wasn't a guy you want to mess with. He'd kill, humiliate, and ruin your life if you even looked at him wrong; and that's putting it mildly!

"So, you're Serina," Shark said, his voice low and sexy "A cute name for an even cuter girl." Serina's cheeks turned pink as she giggled. She never thought in a million years that such a hot guy would call her cute! _"Gay..." _Scourge mumbled in her head. But, she ignored him. No point of arguing with someone who's a prt of your subconscious.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

"Of course." Serina replied, moving over and making room for Shark to sit down.

"Do you mind if I sit here, Miss?" Shark asked, turning towards Rouge.

"Go ahead, honey. I don't mind at all." Shark smiled, and he and Serina began to talk as if they were long lost friends. Rouge sat there and listened, and sometimes joined in on the conversation when the topic was in her interest. Even so, Rouge couldn't help but to smile. They'd look like a cute couple if she was oblivious to the fact that Serina is actually Scourge. But, it didn't look like Rouge had much to worry about. The female instincts were kicking in, and it looked like they were taking over Scourge's male mind.

However, even though Serina was happy, Scourge wasn't. He knew that this guy meant nothing but trouble. He made it obvious when he first approached. He was looking for Scourge; but why was he looking for him? Numerous of reasons. There's no doubt that he wanted to cause harm to him. Even so, his attitude seemed to have changed after Serina put up that phony act. He seemed interested...or was it really...? The male part of Serina's mind suddenly went silent once he noticed that Shark had his arm around Serina's shoulders. That only meant one thing...

_"Whoever guesses what's gonna happens next wins fifty bucks..."_ he mumbled to himself.

* * *

**End Notes:** Here's chapter two. Hoped you liked it!

Again, sorry if they are a few spelling and grammer errors. I fixed most of them while proof-reading, but I believe I still missed a few.

Reveiw if ya want, no pressure. But, if you _do_ reveiw, don't be mean, please. I appreciate the advice, but there's a fine line with critism and insulting with me.

Next chapter will be delayed, along with the next chapter of _"Emerald Kisses"._

Thanks for reading!! See you next time, and God bless! ^^


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: **I'm not so sure what happened, but the third chapter I already written for this has disappeared. I'm not sure if the website itself deleted for some odd reason or if it was just a simple glitch. But the original chapter is lost and I was forced to start over.

Sorry for the inconvenience...

Anyhoo, happy reading! ^^

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Three**_

**_- - - - -_**

Five more days had past ever since Scourge turned into a girl. She was doing surprisingly well with keeping the Serina identity, but she might be doing _too_well...Her week hell sentence (aka her period) finally passed, and she was going on, trying to live a regular (female) life. Over the last course of days, Serina has been spending a large amount of time with the Anti-Knuckles of Moebius, Shark. The two always talk to each other on the phone, send e-mails over the computer, and arrange meetings at least once a week. Rouge was watching this closely, and there was no doubt in her mind that the two will become an item soon (to Scourge's demise).

It was a normal summer day. Blue skies, white clouds, warm air; perfect day. Rouge and Serina were planning on heading to the beach to meet with the others. Serina still resented the others, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Besides, she was too focused on getting a tan and trying on her new bikini. While Rouge was packing their things, Serina decided to take a quick shower before departure (she's taking a strange liking to showering lately. She showers at least three times a day). The warm water hitting her face, and then sliding down her body and sinking into her fur...it was very relaxing. Not as relaxing as a bubble bath with scented candles everywhere, but it works.

While in the shower, Scourge, who is still locked up in the back of Serina's mind, couldn't help but to look at the female's body. It felt wrong (like other things he did without hesitation) since he was mooning over himself, but he couldn't help it. He was just sitting there, on the couch, looking at a rather large television screen (hey, this is Scourge we're talking about. Anything can happen when you're in his mind). Serina was done with her shower after about ten minutes. She turned off the water and reached for a towel on the towel rack.

_"Nice jugs."_ Scourge remarked grinning.

"Keep lookin' and see what happens to ya." Serina growled while stepping out of the tub.

_"Oh yeah? And what can you do to me? I'm in your mind, and there's nothin' you can do to hurt me."_ Scourge laughed.

"Quite the contrary. You an' I share a mind, so whatever I imagine happens to you, it'll happen. Like so." Scourge stared at the screen, a little troubled by Serina's words. He was unaware that mist was forming over his head. The mist gathered until it was as large as a large microwave, and it began to take a shape. The shape was actually a large green and black mallet. Scourge was completely oblivious to the upcoming threat behind him. It was too late when Scourge realized what was going on. The mallet had already came down and made impact with his head (it made a soft squeaking noise when it hit him), and knocked him out. Serina chuckled darkly to herself and she walked out of the bathroom and into her room.

Serina dried herself off and put on her clothes (which was only a flame patterned bikini and a red sarong), along with some red sandals. She got her bag from Rouge and went over to make sure she packed everything she needed (and wanted). Everything was in there; lotion, bottles of water, beach towels and so on. There was only one last thing she had to do. Taking her cell pone off of a dresser, she speed dialed Shark's number. The echidna almost answered instantly, after two and a half rings.

"Hi, Sharky." Serina greeted in a lyrical voice.

_"That was so--"_ Scourge couldn't finish what he was about to say since he was hit with the mallet again.

"Hey, you," Shark said happily "What'cha doin' calling me so early?"

"Rouge and I are goin' to the beach," Serina replied casually "An' I was wonderin' if you'd like to come with."

"Aww, I'd love to come babe, but I can't."

"Whyyyyyyyy??"

"Something's goin' on over here and I have to find out what's all the commotion's about. If I have time later, I'll come."

"Why did you have to be a part of that gang?" Serina whined, her ears folded down and she's leaning against the wall.

"I know, I know...Here, I'll make it up to you; we'll spend the whole night together if I can't make it. What do ya say?"

_"DON'T DO IT!"_ Scourge is hit in the head by the mallet yet again.

"Sure! Come pick me up when you're ready."

"Alright. Bye babe."

"Bye" Smiling to herself, Serina placed the cell phone in her bag and walked out the room. Rouge was already dressed, wearing her bikini and a sarong, with her sunglasses nested on her head. Rouge would be driving them there, so they should be at the beach in less than ten minutes.

_Let the summer fun begin!_ Serina thought to herself.

- - - - -

"Ugh. The one time Blue and Co. had to be around."

"Don't worry 'bout them. Just have a good time!" Serina and Rouge were on two different beach towels, each under a large beach umbrella. Rouge was busying herself applying her sun-screen; Serina, on the other hand, didn't have to worry much about that. She only had to apply lotion to her arms and torso. Rouge had her whole bare body to deal with. Serina was lying on her back, red sunglasses covering her eyes, arms at her side with one leg lying flat and the other bent upwards. Rouge had to sit directly under her umbrella while applying sun-screen (since she's a bat which is a nocturnal animal).

Serina mostly ignored the stares and whistles from the males nearby. She was used to the attention, and found a way to ignore it. If she was still a male and her former self, Scourge would be flirting with each female that made contact with him. She couldn't help but to notice that males and females acted differently in different situations. Like the way she felt when she first turned into a female, and how she hated the attention from the males. Is that how most of them feel whenever Scourge advanced on most of them? And that time when she met Shark...The attraction she felt towards him when she first saw him...Is that something else most females see and feel when they saw Scourge?

"I wish Shark was here..." Serina mumbled without trying to.

"Are you two an item already?" Rouge demanded (also a little annoyed since Serina kept talking about Shark almost everyday).

"I'm not sure," Serina replied honestly "He acts and treats me like we're together. Plus that kiss in the mall...and the way we talk to each other all of the time."

"That's probably not a good thing, y'know..."

"I know. But I can't help it...I'm starting to think that I might as well stay as a female."

_"No!!"_Serina's ears perked up as she sat up, lifted her sunglasses and glanced around quickly. It was Scourge's voice, no doubt about that. But it didn't come from inside her mind. It sounded like he was near her ear or something like that. She was about to dismiss the idea when she started to feel something small crawling around on her shoulder. She looked down to see a very small Scourge climbing up her shoulder towards her ear.

"You're not going to do this to me!" he hissed.

"Ew. A bug." Serina grinned evilly as she flicked Scourge off of her shoulder as if he was nothing but a spec of sand. The small hedgie flew fifty feet away (which is actually no more than two feet away, but he's too small) and landed in someone's wine cooler. He had to struggle in order to keep himself afloat in the alcholic liquid (unlike Sonic, he can swim pretty well). He was able to climb out and land into the sand, but due to having consumed a large amount of the liquid, he became drunk instantly. He swayed and staggered and he tried to make his way back to Serina's massive body.

"You know what...?" he slurred "I'm goin'...I'm goin' to...kick you and your big tit ass...once I recover from a hangover!" He hiccuped as he fell backwards and landed on his rear end, unable to go any further. Serina chuckled darkly to herself watching the drunken hedgehog. He's getting nothing more than what he deserved, is what Serina thinks anyway. With the annoyance gone, Serina lied down on her back again and replaced her sunglasses. Scourge won't be bothering her for a while.

Twenty minutes had passed ever since Serina and Rouge first came to the beach. By now, Amy had came over with Sonic (she was actually dragging him). Amy was wearing a red and white polka-dotted swim suit while Sonic wore simple green swim trunks. Rouge greeted them happily while Serina paid no notice. She was concerned on tanning her skin (where she had some skin, anyway...).

"Is this Scourge's sister I've been hearing about?" Amy asked. Serina lifted her sunglasses and looked over at Amy, not even sitting up, and only turning her head towards them.

"Amy, this is Serina," Rouge said "Serina, this is Amy Rose."

"You look just like Scourge." Amy commented, eyeing Serina with disgusted interest. Serina said nothing. She replaced her sunglasses over her eyes and shifted her head back to its original place. No point on saying something to Pinky (though she was very tempted to say "And you look just like a girl any guy would run away from.").

"Are the others here?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah. Shadow's still getting himself settled, Tails, Cream and Charmy are building sand castles, Knuckles is getting hot dogs, and I'm not sure about the rest." Amy replied.

"Hello, _Serina_." Serina sat up and moved her glasses upwards until they were resting on his head. She looked up to see Sonic, not only blocking the sun's rays, but he was also staring at her with a wicked look on his face. She remembered when he looked at her like that; it was when they were in the mall, and he was making her feel uncomfortable. Her ears instantly folded back against her skull, and she sneered at Sonic a little.

"You two know each other?" Amy asked surprised.

"Yeah! We're old acquaintances! Right Serina?"

"Old? We only saw each other like...a week ago. And it was only that one time." Serina murmured.

"Well don't touch him!" Amy growled "He's my boyfriend!"

"You wish..." Serina mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Hey, don't fight, you two," Sonic said as he sat down next to Serina and wrapped a arm around her "She's just ashamed to say that we were together at one time."

"Liar!" Serina screeched, her eyes wide and filled with disgust. Sonic grinned evily as he pulled Serina close to her, filling Amy with more rage. Serina knew too well that Sonic was doing this out of spite to mess with her and provoke Amy into hurting her. Serina immediately pushed Sonic away, stood up and walked away from the group as quickly as she could. She heard Sonic shout something from behind, bu she ignored it. She hated Sonic for how mean he was treating her. Deep down, she knew she was getting nothing more than what she deserved.

Still...Serina couldn't help but to notice how pretty Sonic's eyes were. They seemed to have sparkled in the warm, summer sun. Not only that, but he looked good in those swim trunks. She started to understand why most girls go nuts over him, including Amy. They're able to look past his flaws and look into his true self. He's kind, funny, outgoing, charming sometimes...Everything a girl could ever want in a girl. Maybe that's what Scourge lacked...Sonic's able to reach out to those close to him, that's why everyone loves him so. While Scourge pushes them away after he's done with him. Complete opposites.

Serina stopped walking after reaching a rather large sand dne. She looked back to see Sonic and the others laughing and having a good time, even while she wasn't there. Serina's ears dropped with sadness. She wanted to be a part of the group, but was afraid to. She knew that the others would resent her after all she had done to them when she was still a guy. She'll never fit in, no matter how she tried...Still...she didn't want to be lonely. She had Shark, but was that really enough? What if she needed something...more...?

Serina started to think and reflect her previous life as Scourge the Hedgehog. She never had any friends, only enemies and flings. Never knew how it was liked to be loved. Had neglectful parents...The only emotions she ever knew were pain, anger, rejection...lonliness...Scourge had plenty of girlfriends, and that made him feel wanted...kind of. Usually, a girl made him feel good for one or two nights, if not that. She started to think that the girls might have been using him too...If that was the case, then...Is Fiona the same way? Or does she really love him?

Serina looked at the group again. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Shadow, Rouge, a purple cat and Silver, a hedgehog she met a long time ago, were gathered in a small group having a great time. Serina pined to joined them, but she was afraid. Sonic, Shadow, Rouge and Tails knew who she really was, but what about the others? She wanted to be accepted by them...She wanted friends. She wanted to have fun with others, have them tell their deepest secrets, share things with one another...But she couldn't. She was an outcast...no one would like her...Is this how she was destined to live for the rest of her life?

"Hello there, gorgeous." Serina was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of that voice. At first she thought it was Shark, but realized it was only a mere childish dream when she turned around. Instead of being greeted by a red echidna, she was greeted with a black and white hedgehog. He had short quills, hair dipped with black covered one of his eyes, piercing grey eyes, and white swim trunks. Serina didn't know who this hedgehog was, but there was something about him that rubbed her the wrong way for some odd reason...Now being able to embrace her true feelings, Serina's ears folded back as she backed away a bit. She didn't want to be alone...especially with a stranger.

"What'cha doing out here all alone?" the hedgehog asked, advancing towards Serina.

"Um...I'm...waiting for someone..." Serina lied.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"You looked pretty lonely to me."

"Oh, look," Serina said quickly. She saw a blue figure coming towards the two out of the corner of her eye. She looked straight ahead and looked directly at Sonic, secretly thanking him for coming to her rescue. "This was the person I was waitin' for. See ya!" Without any hesitation, Serina ran up to Sonic and hugged him tightly. This, however, surprised the blue blur, and he was caught off guard. He never saw Serina act this way before. Why the sudden change now?

"You ok?" Sonic asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah...just a little lonely, that's all," Serina replied, surprising herself by telling Sonic how she truely felt "Let's go back to the others." Before Sonic could ask anymore questions, Serina grabbed his arm and dragged him away, leaving the other hedgehog alone by the sand dune.

By the time Sonic and Serina got back, Tails, Cream and Cheese had already left. The trio wanted some ice cream. Serina took her place back on her beach towel, still a little nervous about being around Sonic friends. Still, she was very happy that Sonic came to her aid when he did. Though they never saw eye-to-eye in the past, Serina still couldn't understand why Sonic checked on her earlier. Even after all the bad things she did to him in the past...he still helped her regardless. Is this why everyone loved Sonic so much? Was it because he doesn't hold grudges, and he'll help anyone at anytime when they're in need?

The more Serina thought about it, the more she started to understand why Sonic had friends everywhere he went. Not only was he a hero and a celeberity, but he was also that kind of person you can never stay mad at, no matter what he did or how he did it. Serina remembered one time when she was still a male, and he dated a girl a while ago. The relationship didn't last long--only a few days--because the girl didn't really like Scourge. The only reason she went out with him was because "you look like Sonic, but you're the complete opposite"...She started to understand what she meant by that. Scourge may look like Sonic, but their complete opposites. Sonic is loving and caring, while Scourge is mean and self-centered. That may be the reason why he never last with the females here on Mobius.

...But...why does Fiona stick by his side so? Scourge is a horrible person; and everyone knows that. What does Fiona see in him that others don't? Was it because she has no one else to turn to? She feels she can't trust anyone anymore? But if that were the case, why should she trust Scourge? He's not trustworthy in the slightest! Serina didn't understand this at all...And yet...

But then there's something else that worried her. Shark. He seemed like an entirely different person when he saw Serina. He hates Scourge and the ground he walks on. But why does he like Serina so much? Was it because she acted like she didn't like Scourge either? Or was it because of her looks? Even Serina succumed to Shark's sexy looks, but he was a bad person like Scourge...or...was he really? He's in a gang, but what kind of gang? Did he treat females better or worse? What is he _really_ like?

"Someone's awfully quiet." Serina's head jerked up and was now looking directly at Rouge. The jewel-loving bat was now standing over the green hedgehog, smiling for some odd reason.

"Oh," Serina said sheepishly "I was just thinking..."

"Thinking about what?" Rouge took her seat next to Serina, fascinated by her new behavior.

"A lot," Serina replied "I was just looking back on my past life as a male. And when Sonic came over and helped me get away from that guy, I started to understand why everyone love him so. Because no matter what anyone does to him, he doesn't hold grudges, and he'll help anyone in need. Me, I'll just stand there, laugh at those in pain..." Serina sighed, laid down on her back and looked up at the sky. "And then there's Shark. I don't know what he's all about. He probably thinks we're an item, and I don't even know much about him. All I know is that we were fierce enemies in the past...I'm starting to see the world a different way...A way I never saw it before...And that makes me realize that...I probably will have to change my ways when--IF I turn back into a male."

"What do you mean, 'if'?"

"I don't want to turn back..."

"What?! But you have to turn back!!"

"No I don't. Scourge isn't in my mind anymore. He somehow found a way to separate from me. He ran off somewhere and I don't know where he is..."

**Back with Scourge...**

High above the skies, a seagull is flying towards a bluff on the other side of the beach with something green hanging out of its mouth. Ironically, that green thing happened to be Scourge. He wasn't really sure if the seagull saw Scourge as another snack, or the aquatic bird just wanted to mess with him. But he knew he wanted to get out of its beak and back on to solid ground. He's been up in the air for at least fifteen minutes.

"Yo, Birdbrain," Scourge called for the seventh time "I'm givin' ya ten seconds to put me down, or else you're gonna end up someone's dinner tonight!" The seagull ignored Scourge's threat and continued its flight towards the bluff. The seagull landed near the top of the bluff, and sat Scourge down in a nest that rested on a small rock. A foul stench entered Scourge nose, and he started coughing and gagging. The rock base was almost completely covered with seagull crap, along with the remains of dead fish and other birds. The nest also had two eggs white eggs in them.

Scourge gazed around restlessly, hoping that he wasn't food for the seagull chicks. Scourge looked up at the seagull, who was making itself comfortable and sat down in the nest.

"Ok...time to get the hell out of here..." Scourge moved closer to the edge of the nest and looked down. The bluff was no more than ten feet tall, and easy jump for a normal sized Scourge. But since he's been knocked down to the size of two to three inches, it was going to be a long way down. He could possibly die if he doesn't land correctly. Scourge examined his circumstances some more before he took action. He curled into a ball and leaped out of the nest and started to plummet towards the damp ground below. Twenty seconds before impact...fifteen...ten...

Everything suddenly stopped. The wind wasn't blowing in his face, and he wasn't tumbling towards the ground. Instead, his boot got snagged in something.

"Oh c'mon!" Scourge started to struggle, kicking and flailing as much as he could in order to break free of what ever was holding him back. It was only then when he looked up to see the seagull had caught his foot. Though most people didn't really see any emotions in a bird's eye, Scourge could clearly see the worry in the seagull's eyes, now that he was close enough. It was then that it dawned to him that the seagull didn't want to eat Scourge or feed him to her chicks, but she saw him as either a companion or another one of her young. Scourge sighed, realzing that he's been taking this the wrong way.

"Look...uh...Bird," Scourge said "I want to get back to the beach. There's somethin' _very_ important I must do. Think you can get me down there?" The seagull looked at Scourge for a quick moment before it spread its wings and glided towards the ground. In the process, Scourge released a startled yelp since this took him by surprise.

"Bird travel," Scourge mumbled to himself "Transportation of the future..."

**Back with Serina...**

"So Scourge split from you?" Once Rouge heard that Scourge had separated from Serina, she immediately got Sonic, Tails and Shadow together to evaluate the problem.

"Yeah," Serina replied "I spotted him crawling on me. So I flicked him away out of fear since I thought he was a bug or something."

"Do you know where he landed?" Tails asked.

"In someone's wine cooler. I think he took in so much alchohol that he became drunk and stumbled off somewhere..."

"And he was about two to three inches high?" Shadow asked.

"Yup. Almost as tall as a Snickers."

"Maybe someone stepped on him by now." Sonic said wryly while grinning.

"I highly doubt it," Serina said "the little bastard can survive anything."

"We better find him." Rouge said standing up. "There's no telling where he is or what he's gotten himself into."

"He should be fine." Shadow snorted.

"Maybe we should wait until he's his normal size again," Tails suggested "He should be back to normal in...I'll say twenty minutes to possibly an hour. But to be safe, we'll have to look for him. I don't think he'd leave the beach. He should still be here since he's so small..."

"Alrighty then..." Serina said standing up "It's a hedgehog hunt then." Everyone nodded breifly before they stood up, packed up their things and started to walk around the beach aimlessly. Their eyes were mostly focused on the ground. They wanted to make sure they didn't miss (or step on) a small green hedgehog walking around drunkenly. While they walked, Serina moved closer to Sonic and stayed by his side.

"What're you doin'?" Sonic asked.

"I just thought I'd be safer if I was with you. Since Shark isn't here, I don't want to be walking around unprotected. But if you fart, I'm killing you."

"Suit yourself..." _Let the Mini-Scourge hunt begin!_

* * *

**End Notes: **Finally!! So sorry about the very long break, but here's the next chapter to the story!

As I've noted before, the real chapter three I had up before this has disappeared for some odd reason. I do not know why, but one thins is for sure; the other chapter three is gone forever. So I'll have to make due with what I have now. I would rewrite the chapter, but I cannot since I do not remember what I wrote in that chapter exactly, and I do not want to make any mistakes.

Next chapter to _"Emerald Kisses"_ is being written, but it will be delayed. Along with the next chapter to _"A Green Thorn"._

Thanks for reading! See you nest time, and God bless! ^^


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

**_. . ._**

"Hey there Scourge ol' buddy! Have fun on your trip?"

"Keep it up, Blue...You're gonna regret it later..."

"Oh, but we missed you _so_ much!"

"Stay out of this, Pinky!"

"Tell me Scourge; how were you able to tame a seagull so easily?"

"Ok, you know what; ALL OF YA SHUT UP!" It was around the same day that Sonic and Co. were able to find Scourge and turn him into his original state. Unfortunately, this meant that Serina and Scourge are now two separate beings. Everyone was gathered in Rouge's house again to decide what to do with the two hedgehogs. Shadow and the others suggested that they put the two back together, but Sonic and Serina have other plans...

Tails was not with the gang this time. He had to return to his workshop to finish the machine and hopefully get it to melt Serina and Scourge back together. He was lucky, in a way. He didn't have to experience all the chaos that was going on right now.

Sonic, seeing this as an opening, decided to try and taunt and tease Scourge about his past experiences when he first turned into a girl. But the one thing he couldn't stop doing was rubbing in how feminine he acted. Scourge, still pissed about the whole thing, keep denying it all. Serina, on the other hand was more laid back and decided to watch the boys act like boys (as well as eyeing a certain blue hedgehog with interest).

"Hey, guys?" Shadow interrupted "I know we're all looking at a chance to tease Scourge but...Haven't any of you realize we have two green hedgehogs to worry about? Not to mention that they almost have the same personality..."

"Shadow's right," Knuckles added "We can't have two of 'em! We'll have to mold them back together!"

"What if I don't want to be melted into him?" Serina pounted, placing her hands on her hips.

"You're not my dream date either, Thorn." Scourge sneered.

"'Thorn'?"

"Yeah. Y'know, 'every rose has its thorn'. Well, since the thorns on roses are green and you're green, and the fact that you act like a thorn in one's side, that makes you a thorn."

"A green thorn...Is that the best you can come up with?"

"At the moment, yes. Are ya happy?"

"No."

"Good."

"Ok, knock it off, you two," Sonic said as he stepped in between the two hedgehogs "But we really gotta do somethin'. People are gonna be askin' questions once they see you two."

"We'll stick to the same story," Scourge said "we're siblings!"

"But what will we say when you two are molded back together again?" Rouge asked.

"We're not bonding!" Serina protested.

"Look! We gotta figure out somethin'. I don't know how long we'll last dealin' with you two..." Sonic said while crossing his arms.

"But I'm not a problem," Serina said innocently "I'm a sweet little angel. Scourge is the devil here."

"You know what?" Knuckles added "I think Satan himself sent you both to us to torture us..."

"Agreed..." everyone said at once. Serina turned her nose up and Scourge as she walked over to the couch and sat down, crossing her legs. She was still in her bikini from earlier, but had a sarong around her waist now. Scourge watched Serina with disgust, but he still couldn't help but to look at her with very little interest. Being a sucker for females, Scourge eyed Serina, taking in all of her female aspects. It was wrong of him to think this, but if he had the chance, Scourge would totally date her.

Serina, on the other hand, was also eyeing a few certain hedgehogs herself. Her eyes wandered from Sonic, to Shadow, and then to Scourge, and even went to Knuckles a few times. Sonic was more slender than the other two, but Serina could see that he too had some muscles hidden. Tall, long sleek quills, beautiful emerald green eyes, and not to mention his shiny cobalt coat...He was so outgoing, kind, carefree, and a little cocky...Serina liked that. No wonder most of the females go head over heels for him!

And then there's Shadow. He was more masculine than Sonic, having slightly broader shoulders. His ebony coat and those crimson stripes, his white chest hair...it looked so soft. There were times where Serina wished she could touch his chest, but that was only a mere dream. She also loved Shadow's serious, quiet and mysterious nature. Not to mention his alluring crimson red eyes...Oh, he was _so_ dreamy! But, Serina would rather stare at Sonic than Shadow most of the time...But it doesn't hurt to dream either!

Knuckles wasn't bad too look at either. But Serina only looked at him because he reminded her so much of Shark...Oh how she missed being in Shark's masculine arms...And she sometimes swears she can still hear his voice whispering in her ear sometimes. Still, Knuckles was a little smaller compared to Shark. Shark was a little taller, and had broader shoulders. But, there's always some changes between the Anti and regular versions of these people.

And then there's Scourge. Even though Serina can't stand him (or so she thinks), she couldn't help but to notice why he had so many girlfriends over the years. He's slender like Sonic, but had a little muscle like Shadow. Tall, peridot coat, gorgeous icy blue eyes...What was it about him that, you hate him so much that you start to like him? Sure he had a pretty face but...That doesn't mean a thing, right? If so, why was Serina so attracted to him? It'd be best not to think about it. For now, she'll just think about Shark and dream about Sonic.

"So what's it gonna be, Green?" Sonic asked "What are you gonna do until we get all of this straightened out."

"I dunno," Scourge replied coolly while placing his hands in his pants pockets "I might just stay here on Mobius for a bit. I got a place to crash here, so it's no big deal."

"I have an idea," Amy said "Why don't we leave Scourge and Serina alone so they can get to know each other more!"

"That has to be the stupidest thing I ever heard," Shadow protested "That's just asking for trouble!"

"I have to agree," Rouge added "I don't think we should leave these two alone..."

"And I sure don't want to be left alone with that _thing,"_ Serina said before she stood up, rushed over to Sonic and wrapped her arms around one of his "Besides, I'd rather be around people I can _trust._ I'm afraid you might do somethin' to me when my back is turned."

"Uh...not tryin' to sound mean, but we might have to do it." Sonic said, breaking out of Serina's grip.

"Wh-why?"

"Well, maybe if you two settled your differences and rediscover that you both are the same person, it'll be easier to sort this whole thing out. Besides, he's your brother, isn't he?"

"But I don't wanna be left with him!"

"Sorry Serina, but you might have to." Serina stomped her foot, crossed her arms, pocked out her bottom lip and stared up at Sonic with big sorrowful eyes. She was hoping that with her new feminine, charms, she'll be able to convince Sonic to let her tag along.

Unfortunately, Sonic wasn't having it. He was immune to Serina's begging; not to mention that his foot was firm. He looked at Serina sternly, raising the ridge of his eye in the process.

"I'm not fallin' for that, Serina," he said "My foot is firm, so deal with it."

"Humph! Meanie!" Serina pouted as she turned away from Sonic and crossed her arms with her nose in the air.

"Alright you guys, let's leave these two alone for now." Everyone nodded as they followed Sonic into the kitchen, leaving Serina and Scourge alone (which was probably the worse thing they could ever do). Serina was still upset about being stuck with Scourge, so she walked over to the couch and slumped down, sighing heavily. Scourge, who was still a little unsure about what was going on, decided to take his seat in a nearby chair.

It was quiet for the first few minutes. The two peridot hedgies didn't exchanged words, or looks. Both of them kept their heads lowered while either fiddling with their claws or looking around the room awkwardly.

"...Sooo..." Scourge finally said, breaking the silence "how's life treatin' ya?"

"Fair, I guess..." Serina replied shrugging "Yourself?"

"Same."

"Um...are you thinkin' 'bout gettin' another girlfriend soon?"

"Maybe. I'm actually thinkin' about givin' the whole datin' thing a rest for a while. It's not easy findin' the right girl..."

"Heh! Let's see how that lasts."

"Look who's talkin! I saw the way you were eyein' Blue and Stripes!"

"Is it so wrong for me to look at a guy who's hot? They were calling out to me, and I couldn't help myself."

"Were they callin' out to ya or was it their bodies you craved?"

"..."

"Thought so."

"Humph! You're the same way when it comes to girls."

"Hey, I like a girl who has nice ta-ta's and a nice ass. I can't help it."

"Ok then. We're even."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Sonic and Co. were in the kitchen, sitting around and still pondering on what to do with the other two menaces in the other room. Sonic, was feeling rather confident that the duo would be able to settle their differences and get along, but the others didn't feel the same way. They were a little unsure about the whole thing, but they really didn't have anything else to do.

"I still don't know about this..." Rouge said to herself.

"Everything will be fine," Sonic reassured "if anything happens, I'll be the first on the scene."

"Still," Rouge sighed "there's something about this whole thing that makes me uncomfortable...It's bad enough that Scourge and Serina are now separate people, but what will happen if they _did_ get along? We'll have two evil hedgehogs to deal with! Not to mention that they practically have the same personality!"

"Rouge does have a point," Amy said "It would be very horrific if they did get along. It's bad enough we had to deal with Scourge, but now Serina? Maybe this wasn't a good idea..."

"Well, _you_ were the one who suggested it," Sonic said "but when you put it that way, you're right...Besides, I'm starting to get the vibe that Serina might have a crush on me or somethin'..."

"What makes you think that?" Shadow asked.

"Remember when I got her away from that dude at the beach today?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, since then, she's been actin'...touchy-feelly around me. She likes to come close to me whenever she gets the chance..."

"She better stay away from my Sonikku!" Amy said angerily, stomping her foot "The next time she does that, I'm gonna-"

"Oh knock it off, Pinky," Rouge said annoyed "We all know this one. 'Keep your hands off Sonic or else I'm getting out my hammer and blah blah blah...' Hon, don't you ever realize that Sonic might need his space? That whole protection thing is really getting old..."

"Look who's talking!" Amy retorted "At least I can find a guy! Since when have you been on a date, Rouge?"

"Look hon, I've had so many dates over the years that I've lost count. Besides, men run to me. You chase your men away! Look at you and Sonic; he runs away from you whenever he gets the chance!"

"What was that?"

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Chillax girls..." Sonic got in between the fueding females, who were in each others faces, ready to be the first one to draw blood from the other. "Alright, let's get this out of the way. Amy, Rouge is right and I do need my space. But we'll talk about this later! Can we please stay on the important subject here?" Amy and Rouge looked at each other briefly before they turned back to Sonic with apologetic looks in their eyes.

"We're sorry..." Amy says softly.

"It's ok..." Sonic sighed. "Now we just gotta-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!" Everyone was startled by the sudden shriek, and turned towards the entrance to the living room. Everyone soon saw Serina run out at full speed. she immediately ran over to Sonic, hid behind him and held his hands tightly.

"Wh-what's going on..?" Shadow asked. Scourge then walked in a few moments later. He had a confused look on his face.

"The little bastard attacked me!" Serina shrieked. Tears were forming into her eyes, and she buried her head into Sonic's arm.

"Scourge, did you attack Serina?" Sonic asked. The seriousness in his voice could not be ignored.

"I didn't attack 'er!" Scourge protested "I tried to give 'er a hug, and then she suddenly yelled an' ran in here!"

"Oh Sonic, it was terrible!" Serina sobbed "I don't know what happened! We were talkin' and then he just went totally psycho on me! I have the scars to prove it!" Serina then extended her left arm in front of Sonic to let him see two large red scars on her arm. The cuts weren't deep, but they were secreeting some droplets of blood.

"She did that to herself! I didn't do anything!" Scourge protested again.

"We'll deal with this out later," Sonic said while guiding Serina towards the stairs that led to the second floor "Let me tend to Serina's cuts and we'll see who did what in this." Sonic then walked out of the kitchen, with Serina right beside him, and led her upstairs so he could tend to her small wound.

Scourge heaved out a sigh as he walked over to one of the stools and sat in them. He did _not_ want to be bested by his female alter-ego!

"Did you really attack her, Scourge?" Shadow asked, raising the ridge of one of his eyes

"No. She set me up," Scourge replied "I don't know what she's plannin' but I think Blue's involved..."

**_Upstairs in the bathroom..._**

"I'm really glad you helped me, Sonic."

"Hey, no problem. It's what I do." Serina was sitting on the toilet (the lid was down, by the way) while Sonic got the first aid kit to treat Serina's cuts. He cleaned the cuts out a bit to prevent any infection before he covered the cuts with some bandages.

"There! You're alright now." Sonic said after he applied the last bandage to Serina's arm.

"Thank you so much," Serina said quietly before she embraced Sonic in a tender hug "I don't know what I would do if you weren't there."

"Heh, that's what everyone says." Sonic chuckled while hugging Serina back. While Sonic only thought he was simply helping out someone in need, Serina saw this as a way to get closer to Sonic. She wanted to be with Sonic at every moment. But, she knew that this was also a mere dream. She'll have to find a way to get rid of Amy Rose sooner or later...Oh well. she'll deal with that later.

"So Sonic," Serina asked "have any plans later on?"

"Nah," sonic replied coolly "but I might go see Tails later to see how the machine is comin' along. Plus, it gives me an excuse to get away from Amy for a while." Serina giggled at Sonic's joke, but it also gave her an idea...

"Y'know Sonic," Serina said "if you want to get rid of Amy, then show her that you don't have interest in her."

"Tried, and failed."

"No, what I mean is, you should pretend that you like someone else and show her that you like the other girl more then her." Sonic gave Serina a skeptical look, and even stroked some of his quills a bit, pondering the idea.

"Are you sure that'll work?" he asked "Amy's kinda...crazy."

"Trust me, Sonic. The one thing that crushes a girl more is finding out that the love of her life is with someone else. Once she sees that you love another girl, she'll never let it go and will finally leave you alone. It always works!"

"I dunno..."

"Or would you rather spend the rest of your days forced to go on dates with her? And it won't be long before she forces you down the aisle..." When Serina finsihed her sentence, Sonic's mind started to wander as he started to think ow life with Amy in this state would be. He soon saw himself tied up in ropes with a scarf tied tightly around his neck, while Amy, who was in a flowing white wedding dress, dragged him down the aisle and towards the alter. She was as happy as she could ever be, but Sonic wasn't. He knew that once they reach the alter, he'll have to spend the rest of his days with Amy Rose...as her husband...

Sonic then snapped out of his nightmare, his fur and quills still standing on end from the horrific image.

"Y'know, maybe that whole thing with the other girl doesn't sound so bad..." Sonic said shakily.

"Good!" Serina said happily "Now all we need to do is find a girl who'll be willing to pose as your temporary girlfriend."

"That won't be too difficult. Almost every girl on Mobius wants me!" Serina's ears flattened a bit once she heard that. She had momentarily forgotten that Sonic was on every girl's mind! This was her only chance to get so close to him, and she wasn't about to let it slip through her fingers...

"W-well, we better to careful, though," Serina said "we don't want to accidentally hook you up with one of Amy's friends. That has to be the second worse thing you can do to a girl."

"Oh yeah...Well, what do we do then?"

"Well...I know this is sudden but...what if I posed as your temporary girlfriend?"

"You'd do that? But I thought you already have a boyfriend?"

"I do, but I'm plannin' on talkin' this over with 'im. I'm sure he'll understand..."

"Well...if you have all of this figured out, then I'm game!"

"Great! We'll start as soon as you're ready; no rush!"

"Sweet! I just hope it works...I don't wanna spend the rest of my life with Amy..."

"Trust me Blue. This can't fail. We-I mean _you_ will be rid of her in no time."

"Alright then." The two shook on it, sealing the deal. _Better watch out, Amy Rose, _Serina thought to herself _It won't be long before Sonikku will come to me..._

* * *

**End Notes:** Oh my God! It's been _sooo_ long since I've last updated this story! So sorry for the long wait!

I hope you guys like this chapter. I ran out of ideas, and it took me a while to come up with a way to continue the story, as well as develop the plot and such...

And another chapter ends with a cliffhanger. It seems like Serina set Scourge up just to get next to Sonic, but is that the whole story? And it also looks like she's trying to get rid of Amy too. She must be a threat to the new female green hedgehog.

Review if you want to, but all I ask for is that you don't be mean. I would also like to hear some of your ideas to develop the story. You can tell me your idea (if you want, or if you have one) through a private message or in your review.

I also want to apologize if there are a few errors in this chapter. I'm still learning, but I will go back and fix those errors when I can.

Thanks for reading everyone! See you next time, and God bless! :3


	6. Chapter 5

**Author Notes:** Jesus Christ! How long has it been since I last updated this? I'm so sorry about the very long delay!

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

_**. . . .**_

"How've you been?"

"Well, my brother just recently came back so...I'm trying to deal with him, among other things." It was a surprisingly quiet night in Station Square. Serina and Shark were walking down the streets, hand in hand, enjoying the peace. Shark had brought her out here for a date he had promised her a little while ago. They had dinner together, saw a movie, and now they were just enjoying a little stroll.

Shark was yearning to see Serina in person again; the phone calls and the e-mails didn't cut it for him. He wanted her in his arms, where he could really touch her soft smooth skin, her silky and soft fur, those beautiful icy blue eyes...She was the only person he wanted to see. Also, he wanted to get her away from Scourge. Shark couldn't stand him, of course, and he definitely didn't want his partner around him, even if they are siblings. How could Scourge be related to such a pure creature like Serina?

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Shark asked, bringing Serina close to him.

"I had fun," she replied "I missed you...and I just wanted to spend more time with you since we never really gotten the chance."

"I feel the same way." They came to Emerald Coast; they walked along the pier above the sand slowly. They stopped in the middle of it and looked out to the sea, where the moon was full and bright. They were quiet for a while; Shark was rubbing Serina's arm while she was close to him lying her head on his right shoulder.

"Serina," Shark said after a full minute of silence "I brought you out here because I wanted to ask you something..."

"What is it?" Serina asked, half awake since she was so relaxed around Shark that she was beginning to fall asleep. The echidna turned around and held Serina by her waist, looking deeply into her soulful eyes.

"Look," he said softly "I know we've only known each other for a short time but...I feel like we have something special. There's a connection between you and I; I feel it! We've been an item for a few weeks but...I have a burning question I need to ask of you..."

"Well, shoot." Serina said. Shark inhaled deeply before his hands wandered down to the peridot hedgehog's hands. He held onto her small tender hands tightly; his gaze never wandered from her eyes.

"Serina," he said seriously "you don't have to reply right away, but I'll just put it out there...Will you move in with me?"

* * *

"He wants you to move in with you?"

"Yes! But I don't know what to tell him!" Serina was back home with her roommate Rouge. She made it back the night before, but she was way too tired to even speak of what had happened just moments earlier. Now that she had a good night's rest and some coffee, she was fully aware.

Rouge was just as shocked to the news as Serina was when Shark asked her! Hadn't they started dating just not a few weeks ago? Why was he in such a rush to have her move in? Don't usual couples wait for a few months before they take such a big leap into the relationship? But it's also not uncommon for some couples to rush either. Maybe Shark was just one of those people.

"What did you tell him?" Rouge asked curiously.

"I told him I'd think about it," Serina groaned. She sat down in her chair and took another stressful gulp of her coffee. "He said I could have all the time in the world to think about it. He knew that the question was sudden, considering the circumstances. But I don't want to break his heart either..."

"What do you mean?"

"I love Shark, and you know that! He...look, i know it's hard to believe, especially since it's coming from me, but he means the world to me...He's so sweet and loving and..."

"I get it," Rouge chuckled "But...I don't see why he wants you to move in with him so quickly..."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Does he live on Moebius?"

"No. He lives here in Station Square. He showed me his apartment last night. It's a nice place; it's one of those luxuray apartments."

"Maybe you should move in to see how it's like. You said you love him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, tell him that you'll move in temporarily just to see if it's something you want."

"Are you giving me the right advice or are you just trying to get me out of your place?"

"A little but of both." Both girls giggled. It was nice that Serina could talk to Rouge about this sort of thing. They've been talking about a lot of things lately. Rouge has been sharing her secrets with Serina, and Serina was doing the same thing with Rouge. They were almost like sisters, which was a surprising to both of them! They never thought in their lifetime that they would actually get along. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Later," Serina says "He's still asleep right now." Serina finished off the last of her black caffeine before she excused herself from the kitchen and went upstairs. She was still in her pajamas; a small tank top and some sweat pants. She went into her room and was preparing to take her shower, but then her phone rings. Low and behold, it was Shark. Feeling her mood lift completely, Serina grabbed her phone from the dresser and answered it as fast as she could.

"Hello?"

"Serina," Shark said "I know I don't call this early but...I couldn't stop thinking about you after last night."

"It's okay," Serina said before she sat on the bed "You're usually still asleep by now. How come you're up so early?"

"Rough night. Um...I know I may sound like I'm rushing but...did you think about it?"

"Yes, and I think I'll go with it."

"Really?"

"Yes, but not right away. I want to move in with you temporarily just so I can get the feel with it. If I like it, I'll stay. If I don't, I'll have to leave. Is that fine with you?"

"S-sure, of course. What ever makes you comfortable babe. So...when are you coming over?"

"Dunno yet. Maybe later on today, maybe tomorrow...I've been lazy with my house work and I don't know when I'll pack up my stuff."

"Alright."

Rouge was making her way up to her room. She had finished the last of her coffee and washed the few dishes that had piled up in the sink. She passed Serina's room, and he heard a loud giggle from inside. Her door was cracked ever so slightly, and she could hear her talking on her phone. Being noisy, she arched her ear towards the crack so she could hear better. She didn't hear much; just the usual lovey-dovey talk. She kept hearing Serina go "no you are!" and "really?" and "I love you more", followed by high pitched squeals and giggles. Rouge shook her head while smiling to herself. She was a little happy for Serina; sure she was the other half of Scourge...but she was sweet, in a way.

Serina eventually found the willpower to break away from Shark from the phone and take her shower. She wasn't sure about what she was going to do today; she don't remember about having any plans, besides pondering whether or not she should move in with Shark right away. When she was clean and dressed, she went back downstairs to the kitchen to make a late breakfast. Rouge was still upstairs, doing who knows what, but it was nice that Serina was alone. She had time to herself to think about a lot of things. One of them was wondering what was her new male counterpart was up to. Most likely getting himself into some trouble. But did he go back to Moebius or did he stay here? She didn't know...

_**Meanwhile...**_

"I did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did **NOT!"**

"Did **SO!" **Shadow sighed to himself as he flipped through another page in the local newspaper. He's been trying his best to block out the sound of two long time enemies arguing. Shadow was on the couch in Sonic's living room; Sonic and Scourge were in the kitchen. Though it would never be explained, Scourge had to move in with Sonic for a while. Shadow did not know why Sonic would do such a foolish thing; that has trouble written all over it! So, the ebony hedgehog decided to stay with Sonic so he could monitor both hedgehogs so he could make sure neither of them would get into trouble. Thins would be going well if they would stop arguing constantly...Today's argument was a bit of a funny one; who ate the last peanut butter cookie.

"I left it right here on the counter before I went to the bathroom!" Scourge shouted "You came in here while I was gone and ate it! You owe me another cookie!"

"I didn't even see a cookie when a came in here!" Sonic protested "I came in, got a soda and left! I did not see a cookie on the counter! You probably misplaced it!" Shadow chuckled to himself; he knew what happened to the missing cookie. He ate it, but he wasn't going to tell them that! This was the best argument of them all. Fighting over a mere cookie? How pathetic can you get?

"Look," Sonic growled "I swear to God that I didn't touch the damn cookie. But since you're so bent outta shape 'bout it, I'll go get some more! Happy?"

"No," Scourge pouted before crossing his arms "I won't be completely satisfied until you admit that you ate it."

"Oh for the love of-!"

"That's enough you two," Shadow called calmly, still looking through the newspaper. "I was the one who ate the cookie, not Sonic. I was in there earlier looking for a snack when I saw it on the counter. I didn't know it belonged to anyone, so I apologize."

"Ha!" Sonic laughed triumphantly.

"I swear you two act like children," Shadow tutted, flipping another page "Arguing over a simple cookie? How low can you two honestly go?"

"He started it..." Scourge said, sounding very childish.

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it!" Shadow said "There's some cookie dough in the fridge. Help yourself if that'll make you feel better." Sonic rolled his eyes before he went towards the fridge; Scourge followed him. Shadow sighed again; this is the first ever real silence he's heard all day. He was just counting down the seconds to when it will cease for another long hour. He didn't hear anything for a few moments; he could hear Sonic and Scourge murmuring from the kitchen, but that was it. But then he heard laughing; it was Sonic. It was quick and short, and then the murmuring followed soon after. Seconds later, both Sonic and Scourge startled _laughing!_ Could they...actually be getting along? No...impossible!

"What are you two doing in there?" Shadow asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Scourge sang while Sonic giggled in the background.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Shad," Sonic said "It's an inside joke." _An inside joke..._that meant that they were making fun of someone and they were the only ones who got the punchline. Shadow started to feel like they were talking about him; he doesn't know why, but there was a feeling in his gut that was telling him so. Shadow could hear them laughing still from the kitchen; the curious pang growing in him got stronger, and he soon found himself getting up from the couch and going into the kitchen to investigate. When there, he saw Sonic and Scourge sitting across from each other; Scourge was holding his cell phone with a devilish grin while Sonic covered his mouth with his hand, trying hard not to laugh.

"Do it," Sonic whispered. Scourge nodded before he started dialing a number. Shadow heard the phone ring from the other end; he was wondering who they were calling when a familiar female voice came from the other end of the phone line. It was Amy.

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss Rose," Scourge said, trying to disguise his voice "We're calling from Station Square hospital. Do you remember your last visit?" There was a pause from the other end before Amy said "Yes. I was there just a week ago."

"Well, we've went over your records and...I'm afraid I'll have to deliver some bad news..."

"Wh-what? What's wrong?" Amy asked, her voice starting to fill with worry.

"Well...we discovered that there's some traces of the cells that causes breast cancer from your physical..." There was a loud shriek from the other end, and Sonic started to giggle uncontrollably.

"You've got to be kidding!" Amy screeched when she was able to talk again.

"I'm sorry Miss Rose," Scourge said, his voice cracking ever so slightly since he was suppressing a laugh "but you must come back to the hospital for further tests. If you _do_ have breast cancer..." Scourge left the sentence hanging while Amy had another nervous breakdown.

"I can't lost my breasts! They mean everything to me! I'll look like a transvestite! How will I explain this to Sonic?" In the end, the dynamic duo couldn't take it anymore. Both started doubling over with laughter, laughing loud enough for Amy to hear them. Amy's fear soon turned into pure rage. She yelled "asshole!" at them before she hung up.

"Nice one bro!" Sonic exclaimed, giving his "partner" a high five.

"It was _your_ idea," Scourge said modestly "I just made the phone call." Shadow stared at them with shock written all over his face. He never thought this day was coming, but it would only happen when the world came to an end...Sonic and Scourge..._are actually getting along!_

* * *

**End Notes:** Short chapter I know, but it should make up for the months I was gone.

Nothing much to say really, besides that I've fixed most of the errors I could find, along with using spellchecker. If there are still some left, my deepest apologies.

You can review if you want to, but if you do, don't be mean, please? That's all I ask of you.

Thanks for reading! See you next time, and God bless! (And yes, the chapters to my other stories will be delayed; sorry!)


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Notes:** Jeez...long updates are long, huh?

As far as I know, _"Pamela's Closet"_ is a store I made up, but if it actually exists somewhere, I do not claim I own the place. I think I spelt Pepto Bismo wrong too...

Anyway, all Sonic characters that appear in this story (except for maybe Shark and Serina) belong to SEGA/Archie. I do not own them and I do not claim that I do.

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

_**. . . .**_

Serina set her bags down in her new room; she was going to miss staying with Rouge. They've became best friends in a way. Still, the albino bat gave the peridot female her cell number, so they'll stay in touch. Serina could also remember Rouge hugging her goodbye before he got into Shark's car; there was a little sadness in the treasure hunter's eyes, and Serina could see it. Serina was also a little hurt that she had to leave her companion, but she wanted to move in with Shark badly, and she did promise him. So they had to separate.

Shark's apartment was...well, luxurious. He was able to get one of those expensive hotel-looking apartments in the nice downtown area of Station Square. Serina didn't question how he was about to pay the rent in this place; Shark's involved in a gang like Scourge is, so that explains everything. Serina didn't really care though; this place was awesome! Rouge's place was nice too, but Shark may take the trophy of being the best. Maybe she was thinking that because he was her boyfriend; ah, who cares?

Serina was looking out the window in the room when the calm echidna himself walked in. He saw Serina looking out the window, and decided not to alert her just yet. He wanted to take the time out to just appreciate the hedgehog's beauty. Her sleek long quills, the curves of her body and hips, not to mention she had a nice butt. And let's not forget about her somewhat dark-toned peach skin that was oh so soft to the touch, and smooth...And to believe such a ravishing creature belonged to him!

Walking slowly, Shark walked up behind Serina, and then placed both of his hands on her hips, making her jump a little. Serina calmed when she realized that it was Shark who had touched her, and not a stranger.

"You like it here?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"I love it," Serina replied, nuzzling the echidna. "I'm gonna miss Rouge though..."

"I know, I know...Just take your time to gain your bearings. I'm not going to rush you; I didn't rush you when I first asked you to move in, did I?"

"No." Serina held Shark's hands, moved them away from her hips and pulled him towards the door. "Can we go out for lunch as a way to celebrate?"

"Why go out and eat when I can prepare a gourmet meal right at home?" Serina stopped at made a confused but cute face.

"You can cook?"

"Yeah," Shark wrapped his arm around the peridot girl's waist as they began to walk towards the front door. "We can head into the market and pick up a few ingredients. You can pick what we'll eat, and I'll cook it. Deal?" Serina giggled, shutting the door behind them and following Shark towards the elevator.

"Deal," she said, smiling.

_**. . . . **_

Sonic entered his home with a smile on his face; he had came back from a great run for the afternoon, and he felt great! He ran around Green Hill, Station Square, Emerald Coast, Mystic Ruins...but his long run wasn't the reason he was so happy. The real reason was because Amy was no where in sight. Oh happy day!

Scourge was on the couch doing curls when Sonic came in; the peridot hedgehog had a...very disturbing surprise this morning. He gained two pounds; yeah, terrible I know. Now he was trying to figure out how he was going to lose those same two pounds, along with a few inches to keep his slender figure. He may be a hedgehog, but he didn't look porky! He gazed at Sonic if a hint of jealously; the cobalt hedgehog was so sleek and slim, and he eats literally a ton of chilidogs and doesn't gain an inch! But...he runs a lot, and as fast as he can go, he can travel the whole world in less than a day. That had to be the ultimate exercise routine. Maybe he should start running again...Scourge had gotten lazy about running ever since he became king. He hoped he hadn't lost any of his speed.

Sonic inhaled some air, held it, and then released it with a happy sigh. He headed into the kitchen, but then stopped when he saw Scourge on the couch with his barbell. He hadn't seen that thing in years! He knew it was in the basement somewhere, but he never bothered looking for it because he felt he didn't need it anymore. Scourge had his jacket off, only wearing a pair of old jeans, no socks, and no sunglasses surprisingly. Even though Sonic and Scourge were basically the same, Sonic couldn't help but to notice that Scourge had more muscle on his body than he did. Sonic was tiny compared to both him and Shadow...Maybe he should start working out more instead of running. It never bothered him that he was smaller (muscle wise) compared to them, but he didn't want to be out of shape either. He better start considering an exercise plan pretty soon.

"Back from another run?" Scourge grunted, doing another curl.

"Yup," he yawned "and Amy was no where in sight." Scourge laughed a little.

"Still pissed about the prank call eh?"

"Yeah. But she'll get over it eventually, like she always does."

"Hey, ya headin' into the kitchen?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can ya grab a bottle of water while yer in there? My mouth's dry."

"No problem." Sonic went into the kitchen like he had planned, went over to the fridge and took out a grape soda (for him) and a bottle of water (for his green counterpart). The cobalt hedgehog was about to head back into the living room, but then stopped for a minute. Scourge has been staying over here for a good two weeks or so, and they've been getting along pretty well over that time. It was like...they were brothers! The prank calls, the conversations, how they can agree with each other with certain things...Sonic always thought that Scourge was the complete opposite of him, but they have more in common than they think. Maybe...just maybe...they could be...brothers. Well, let's not go that far. Maybe they can be _friends;_ yeah, that's it. Friends.

Sonic shook those thoughts away and went back into the living room. Scourge wasn't doing curls anymore; he was on the floor doing sit-ups. He was sweating bullets, but he was showing no signs of stopping soon. Sonic never saw Scourge work out _this _much...Hell, he didn't know the guy worked out at all!

"Why are you doin' that?" Sonic asked curiously as he sat on the couch.

"Why am I...doin' sit-ups?" Scourge grunted.

"No, why are you workin' out so much all of a sudden?"

"I found out...I gained...two pounds...this mornin'. I didn't want to...get fat so...I started workin' out...to lose it." Scourge stopped, sat up and took the bottled water from the coffee table. He gulped down the crisp, cold liquid greedily; he felt a little dehydrated and almost emptied the bottle by the time he stopped the catch his breath. "I think I'm gonna kill myself if I keep this up."

"Y'know, you can always run," Sonic suggested. "I mean, we're both equal in speed, an' it's great exercise. You should be back in shape in no time."

"I'm a little jealous of ya," Scourge suddenly said. "You eat all those chili-dogs an' don't gain a frickin' inch. I can't eat a bag of chips without gainin' a pound. Is it all that runnin' you do?" Sonic shrugged modestly.

"I guess," he said. "I mean, it's what I do to stay in shape. I can't go a day without runnin' a little."

"I've gotten lazy 'bout it. I might go out for a jog or somethin' later." Silence; the two of them were gazing around the room awkwardly. Scourge eventually got up from the floor and sat on the couch. Sonic waited for a while before he took the remote from the table and turned on the television.

"So...uh," Sonic said "don't you like chilidogs?"

"Can't eat 'em," Scourge replied, taking the remote from his cobalt counterpart and changing the channel. "I'm allergic to chili." Sonic frowned a little.

"Really man?"

"Well I'm not really allergic to chili, but the spices used in it. Plus the crap fucks up my stomach, so I can't eat 'em regardless."

"Then what's your favorite food? If you don't mind me askin'..."

"Nachos." Sonic tilted his head a little.

"Seriously?"

"Yup," Scourge yawned a little. "I dunno why. My mom introduced me to 'em when I was young. Haven't stopped eatin' them since then." Sonic made a face.

"I thought you said you didn't know your mom?" Scourge suddenly went quiet, and his eyes looked distant. Seeing that he said something he shouldn't have, the cobalt hedgehog rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"S-sorry," he said, grimacing "I didn't mean to -"

"My mom stayed with us until I was four," Scourge said softly. "I know who she is, and I know she's my mom, but I don't _know_her like I should. She suddenly disappeared shortly after my dad became king. Haven't seen her since then." Sonic gazed at Scourge with soft eyes; he felt a little sorry for his peridot counterpart. It must have been hard for him, suddenly having a mom and then she disappears. And then His father neglected him...He didn't have anyone to turn to in his time of need. Maybe there was a _reason _why he was such a douche. It wasn't because he was _born _that way; nobody _taught_ him to be a better person! He wanted to ask him more, but decided to wait. It probably wasn't such a good idea anyway. He'll save it for another time.

"Hey," Sonic said, elbowing the peridot hedgehog. "Let's go for a run. I wanna see if how slow you've gotten." Scourge looked at his cobalt counterpart and smirked.

"You're the slow one," he said as they both got up and headed towards the front door. "I'll race ya from here, to anywhere you go, and back. Whoever makes it back first wins, and the loser has to do the other's chores for a week." Sonic grinned before he gave a thumbs up.

"Deal!" he said, before they stood near the starting line. And, in the split second, they both took off, both of them leaving blue and green streaks behind them.

. . . .

Rouge and Serina walked around _Pamela's Closet_picking out each piece of clothing they laid their eyes on. Rouge called her peridot friend after she saw that their favorite clothing outlet was having a sale; there was _no_way they could miss that! What made it even better was that Rouge had a membership here since she was a regular, so she got a discount on everything she bought! Happy birthday to Rouge.

After grabbing everything they liked (and could carry), the two females hurried into the dressing rooms, giggling excitedly. They each went into separate rooms, but they talked to each other through the semi-thin walls.

"So how are things with Shark?" Rouge asked, fitting herself into a halter top.

"Great," Serina replied, trying on a dress. "He cooked lunch for us yesterday, and we spent a romantic evening together by watching a movie. He's just a marvel."

"You two have any plans today?"

"I'm not sure. He said he was going to head out after I left. I don't really know where he is." Both girls were dressed, and they oth stepped out and went towards the mirror to look at themselves. Rouge was wearing a burgandy halter top with embroided gem stones in the shape of a rose with leather pants. Serina was wearing a small spaghetti strap pink summer dress. Rouge looked over herself, turning at different angles while smiling. She had to admit, she looked good. Serina then came up to her to use the mirror. Rouge turned towards her and looked at the dress with a disapproving look.

"Right dress, wrong color," she said. Serina placed her hands on her hips and glared at her best friend.

"Oh c'mon! You mean I can't wear pink?" she asked.

"Sweetie, that color doesn't compliment you. You look like a mint dipped in Pepto Bismo." Serina twirled a little while she pouted.

"But I like pink..."

"Look, honey, take my advice. Just get the dress in a different color that isn't pink. I'm telling you, you don't look right with that color." Serina sighed as she went back into her dressing room and removed the dress. How cruel could fate be? She had the cahnce to wear her favorite color, and it turns out that the color doesn't agree with her. Rouge returned to her room and proceeded with trying on her next outfit, which was a dress.

"Hey Rouge?" Serina called.

"Yeah hon?"

"Have you considered about dating yet?" Rouge paused for a moment; the truth was, she _did_like a certain echidna, but she didn't want to admit it. She tried being flirtatious towards him, but he seems to ignore her. Plus, there's that Julie-Su chick she has to worry about. She's gave up the whole idea of trying to get him to notice her; she figure it wasn't meant to be.

"I have," the albino bat replied. "But I kinda gave it up. I don't think I can find a guy who won't screw me over nowadays." Both girls came out of their dressing rooms in two more outfits and walked over to the mirror again.

"Do you have any current interest in someone?" Serina asked curiously.

"A little."

"Well then! I guess I got a job to do."

"Wait a minute hon, you're not gonna set me up on some blind date are you?" Serina looked at Rouge with a look before she blinked.

"...No."

"You're lying."

"I am not."

"Yes you are because you paused before you answered." the two females went back into their dressing rooms to put their clothes back on since they were satisfied with what they had.

"Rouge, don't take this the wrong way, but I just think you're a little lonely. Maybe having a guy around would be the best thing for you." Carrying their clothes, the two of them went back into the main part of the store and towards the cashier. They had enough clothes, and they were quiet satisfied with what they had. Besides, most of the good stuff were picked over or gone due to the sale, and there wasn't much left.

"Have you heard from the guys?" Rouge asked, as they took their bags and exited the store.

"Not really," Serina replied. "but amy called me a little while ago saying that sonic and Scourge prank called her. She's still pissed at 'em for it, so she's givin' Sonic the silent treatment. If you ask me, she's doing Sonic a favor." Rouge shook her head as they walked through the mall.

"I know Sonic's happy," she said.

"You know he is." They kept walking through the mall, talking about the boys and their absence. But it was when, when they almost reached the escolator, when a Mobian bumped into Rouge, causing her to drop her bags and fall backwards. The Mobian quickly helped her from the ground and picked up her bags.

"I'm so sorry about that miss," he said, picking up the fallen bag and presented it to the snowy bat.

"It's fine hon," Rouge replied, but when she looked at the Mobian's face, she froze. The Mobian was a grey-colored porcupine, but his quills were shorter than a hedgehog's. Had jade eyes, and a peach colored muzzle. Wore a plain black t-shirt and faded jeans, with some black and grey running shoes, and no gloves. He wasn't the best looking creature, but still incredibly cute to Rouge.

"Are...you ok?" the Mobian asked in a tone that made it sound like he was in a trance.

"F-fine," Rouge replied nervously. "I'm just fine hon. Don't worry about me." The Mobian nodded, before he stuck his hands in his pockets and started to walk away.

"Well...um...bye then," he said, waving.

"Yeah. Bye." And then the porcupine walked off, but rouge watched him as he walked away. Such a strange guy...but that's what Rouge seemed to like about him. Serina on the other hand was watching the two closely, and a smirk was on her lips. When Rouge finally turned around, she saw that Serina was looking a little too smug for her liking.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked.

"Nothing," Serina sang before she pulled at Rouge's arm a little. "Now c'mon! We gotta get home!" Rouge sighed a little as she followed the peridot female through the rest of the mall. The bat couldn't help but to feel that the girl was plotting something in that head of hers. And, in a way, she was right. Serina _was_planning something, but she only had good intentions. Serina was a little glad that she moved out now; now that she's with Shark, she could conduct her business in private without Rouge breathing down her neck. All she had to do was do a little research (aka snooping), and she'll be set.

* * *

**_End Notes: _**I think this is my hardest fic because writer's block seem to strike when I try to think of a way to continue.

Anyway, sorry about the long wait. As always, I went back and corrected the errors that I could fine, but if there are some left, I'm deeply sorry for it and I will correct them if needed.

Review if you wish, but I ask that you don't be mean. I know I'm not the best writer out there, and I'm learning. But don't be mean about it, 'kay guys?

Next chapter will be delayed, but that's what happen when ya don't have Internet and you gotta rely on school computers DX Anyhoo...

Thanks for reading! See ya next time, and God bless you all! (And Happy Early Thanksgiving!)


End file.
